Une nuit pour écrire
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Une nuit par mois, un thème par heure, un OS par thème, et une auteur à l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, ça donne quoi ? Ça donne ce recueil d'OS regroupant les écrits de la nuit du FoF. Toutes époques, tous personnages, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un oeil !
1. Échos

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 76ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Échos". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

En attendant ma prochaine longue fic (promis promis, elle est en route !), un petit recueil d'OS écrits à l'occasion des nuits du FoF, histoire de me dégourdir le clavier. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour en savoir davantage !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Du haut de sa pile de livres habituelle, le professeur Flitwick surveillait ses élèves qui s'installaient à leurs places face à lui. Aucune surprise dans le placement. Ses élèves de Serdaigle s'étaient placés le plus près possible de lui, laissant les Gryffondors s'installer confortablement au fond. Les seuls lions à être au deuxième rang étaient Remus Lupin et Lily Evans - mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été répartis dans sa propre maison. Au fond de la salle, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow commençaient à sortir leurs affaires, à savoir, des magazines de Quidditch, un paquet de cartes et un vif d'or probablement volé dans les vestiaires. Son cours commença comme à son habitude : tous ses élèves furent attentifs pendant les cinq premières minutes, celles où il expliqua la formule et le mouvement de baguette nécessaires à la réalisation du sort. Puis, à regret, il déclara :

\- Vous pouvez vous entraîner.

Aussitôt, une cacophonie monumentale résonna dans sa salle. Des sortilèges ayant plus ou moins l'effet escompté fusaient dans tous les sens, chaque élève essayant de prononcer sa formule plus fort que son voisin, le rendant incapable d'aider ou corriger qui que ce soit. Il contourna son bureau et parcourut lentement la salle, tâchant tout de même de contrôler les résultats de ses élèves. Lily Evans réussissait parfaitement son sortilège mais s'obstinait à en améliorer tout de même les effets. James Potter et Sirius Black, au fond de la salle, avaient réussi dès le premier coup et avaient par conséquent commencé une partie de bataille explosive. Peter Pettigrow s'obstinait à donner des mouvements de baguette désordonnés et inefficaces. Il se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le reprendre sur le geste à effectuer, mais, même penché vers lui, Peter n'entendait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il tenta de crier pour réclamer le silence mais même sa propre voix n'atteignit pas ses oreilles. Sa voix fluette et aiguë étant adaptée à sa petite taille, il lui était impossible de s'exprimer suffisamment fort dans ce boucan. De dépit, il retourna à son bureau et fut soulagé lorsque la cloche réussit à percer le vacarme pour annoncer la fin du cours.

Tous les élèves sortirent mais lui-même resta assis derrière son bureau, soupirant d'exaspération. Il avait parlé maintes et maintes fois de ce problème lors de ses cours avec ses collègues mais les réactions des autres professeurs étaient toujours les mêmes : Minerva ne comprenait pas qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment respecté pour que chaque élève s'entraîne avec suffisamment de discipline pour que le cours reste calme, Horace ne comprenait qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment apprécié pour que ses élèves gardent l'envie de communiquer avec lui pendant le cours et madame Bibine ne pouvait que compatir avec lui d'enseigner une matière aussi ennuyante que les sortilèges. _En cours de vol, les élèves sont tellement captivés qu'ils sont attentifs !_ avait-elle rajouté. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il devait trouver un moyen au moins de se faire entendre, sinon respecter.

Le soir venu, il rentra dans ses appartements avec une idée bien précise en tête. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans qu'il ne s'était pas attelé à la création d'un sortilège - les enseigner était généralement beaucoup plus simple. Il ouvrit sa bibliothèque, monta sur l'échelle lui permettant d'atteindre le troisième rayon de celle-ci et trouva rapidement le manuel dont il avait besoin. S'asseyant à son bureau, il s'attela à la tâche.

Le lendemain, ses trois premiers cours - avec des premières et deuxièmes années, se passèrent dans le calme. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez les jeunes sorciers, ceux-ci s'intéressaient encore à la moindre occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges pour pouvoir faire autre chose que jeter des étincelles avec une baguette. A 11 heures, ses élèves de 6e année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle entrèrent. Il attendait ce cours autant qu'il l'appréhendait d'habitude. Il expliqua rapidement le sortilège auquel ils devraient s'entraîner et, lorsque la cacophonie habituelle recommença, il parcourut les rangs avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que d'habitude. Se rapprochant des maraudeurs, il avisa Peter et, voyant celui-ci faire un mauvais mouvement de baguette, il pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge avant de murmurer :

\- _Echos !_

Un souffle chaud parcourut ses cordes vocales et il s'adressa à Peter :

\- STABILISEZ PLUS VOTRE BAGUETTE, MONSIEUR PETTIGROW.

Il n'avait pas fourni d'effort supplémentaire pour parler mais sa voix s'était amplifiée, avait résonné par-dessus tout le chahut de la salle et résonnait maintenant en écho entre les murs en pierre. Tous les élèves sursautèrent, Lily laissa échapper un léger cri de frayeur et Sirius tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait. Tous les élèves le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris que cette voix qui venait de leur casser les oreilles avant de résonner plusieurs fois dans leurs tympans ait pu sortir d'un aussi petit corps que celui du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait et désactiva son sortilège avant de reprendre :

\- A présent, vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous essayez de parler plus fort que moi ! Reprenez vos exercices, en silence, et sans vous évertuer à hurler vos formules !

James continuait de regarder le professeur avec des yeux ronds, Sirius se redressait péniblement en se massant le dos et Lily semblait tout juste se remettre de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un vague hochement de tête avant de se remettre au travail, cette fois en murmurant leurs formules et en laissant le professeur se faire entendre suffisamment pour aider les élèves.

Deux heures plus tard, après le déjeuner, ses élèves de 7e année n'eurent même pas besoin qu'il utilise son sortilège d'échos pour rester calme. La nouvelle avait eu largement le temps de se propager dans le château, les 6e année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ayant assuré à tout le monde que leurs tympans n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes.

* * *

Et voilà pour mon tout premier thème de ma toute première nuit du FoF... J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Tribulations d'une Cracmol

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 76ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Baguette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Elle avait souvent entendu dire que la baguette ne faisait pas le sorcier et cette remarque la faisait toujours beaucoup rire intérieurement. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient. Sa propre baguette avait toujours choqué les gens par sa taille minuscule. Pour cause, ce n'était pas une baguette magique. Elle l'avait fabriquée elle-même lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans - après ce mémorable passage chez Ollivander's.

 _Elle poussa la porte du fabricant de baguettes. Elle était censée juste aider sa sœur à faire ses achats pour son année à Poudlard, mais n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de fausser compagnie à ses parents pour tenter sa chance. Elle aurait dû recevoir sa lettre d'invitation à Poudlard depuis un mois, et le fait de n'avoir toujours rien reçu n'avait fait que confirmer les doutes de ses parents. Elle était bel et bien une Cracmol, elle n'aurait jamais sa place dans le monde sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient assuré que ça n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte et qu'ils resteraient toujours fiers d'elle quoi qu'elle décide de faire à l'avenir. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste bien sagement dans l'école moldue où ils l'avaient inscrite pour faire ses études et sa vie loin des sorciers. Elle devait quand même tenter sa chance, il le fallait absolument._

 _\- Mademoiselle ? demanda le fabriquant de baguettes devant elle._

 _\- Je viens acheter une baguette. Pour ma rentrée à Poudlard._

 _\- Alors, voyons ça…_

 _Le fabriquant prit des dizaines de mesures et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille :_

 _\- Oui, il ne faudra pas une baguette trop grande, bien sûr, ce serait complètement illogique… Voyons voir ce qu'on peut vous proposer…_

 _Il examina ses rayons et en sortit finalement une boite._

 _\- Celle-ci peut-être ? Allez-y, essayez là ?_

 _Elle prit la baguette avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable et l'agita fièrement. Elle s'attendit à ce que l'étalage du fabricant s'envole, que les vitres explosent, qu'elle décolle elle-même du sol. Mais rien. Absolument rien ne se produisit. Ollivander fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Pas assez de caractère, peut-être ? Essayons celle-ci…_

 _Elle vit défiler entre ses mains la moitié des baguettes du fabricant et, alors qu'elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle._

 _\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit sa mère. Oh, monsieur Ollivander, je suis désolée pour ce dérangement… C'est une Cracmol, comprenez-vous, elle ne réussira jamais à faire de magie… Oh, je suis terriblement navrée qu'elle ait ainsi occupé tout votre temps…_

 _Le fabriquant accepta ses excuses et sa mère la traîna par le poignet hors de la boutique._

 _\- Tu me fais honte, tu m'entends ! Vouloir te faire passer pour une sorcière au point de faire perdre son temps à monsieur Ollivander ! Les moldus sont des gens très bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'admettre et de simplement t'intégrer à eux ?_

Après ce jour, elle avait tâché de ne plus se faire remarquer par ses parents. Elle suivait ses cours à l'école moldue, haïssant de plus en plus ses camarades qui s'extasiaient devant leurs récentes inventions - un appareil qui aspirait la poussière sur le sol, un autre qui chauffait et permettait ainsi de repasser les vêtements après qu'une autre machine grande comme une pièce entière les ait lavés… S'ils savaient que de simples sortilèges permettaient de faire ça beaucoup plus rapidement et efficacement que leurs inventions idiotes ! Mais elle devait faire profil bas devant ses parents et travaillait par conséquent suffisamment pour ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres. Et, en parallèle, elle montait un plan. Elle s'intégrerait au monde magique, c'était une certitude, il n'en serait jamais autrement. Elle guettait la moindre occasion, la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de s'immiscer dans leur monde. Et elle trouva cette occasion six ans plus tard, lorsque sa grande sœur eut ses ASPICS avec mention et fut invitée à recevoir une récompense au ministère de la magie.

 _Plusieurs élèves brillants et leurs familles se trouvaient dans le grand hall du ministère, devant les responsables qui leur remettaient tour à tour les récompenses promises. Au moment où sa sœur fut appelée, un jeune homme de 25 ans s'avança vers la sorcière et annonça :_

 _\- En tant que responsable de l'éducation et de la connaissance magique du ministère, moi, Cornelius Fudge, je suis heureux de vous décerner cette récompense !_

 _Cornelius Fudge. Elle ne savait pas faire de magie, mais elle savait décrypter les sentiments des gens. Elle avait senti, au moment où il avait annoncé son poste, une certaine frustration de n'en être qu'à cet échelon. Elle en était persuadée, Cornelius ferait tout son possible pour monter en grade et atteindre le poste de ministre de la magie. Il était exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait._

 _Lors du banquet suivant la remise des récompenses, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui._

 _\- Bonjour monsieur, salua-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, j'entends tellement souvent parler de vous !_

 _\- Vraiment ? demanda l'intéressé. Où avez-vous pu entendre parler de moi ?_

 _En plus de la curiosité, elle avait senti une légère fierté dans la voix de Cornelius. Oui, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il serait parfait._

 _\- A vrai dire, je cherche actuellement un poste au ministère, maintenant que je suis revenue de mes études à Durmstrang. Du coup, je me suis permise de me renseigner un peu sur les employés les plus prometteurs, et votre nom revient très souvent ! Je me doute que votre service est complet, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, ce serait un privilège de travailler avec vous monsieur Fudge !_

 _\- Eh bien eh bien, murmura Fudge en se retenant d'exulter de joie. Écoutez, il est vrai que je recherche en ce moment une assistante. Si vous le voulez, envoyez-moi un hibou en me rappelant vos noms, prénoms et parcours et je verrais ce que je peux faire !_

Deux semaines plus tard, elle rejoignait officiellement le ministère en tant que seconde du responsable de l'éducation magique. Elle avait réussi à se tailler une fausse baguette assez vraisemblable dans une branche d'arbre, en se souvenant de ce qu'Ollivander lui avait dit des années auparavant : une personne aussi petite qu'elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une petite baguette. Elle avait récupéré une branche de saule et s'était appliquée à la tailler soigneusement pour la faire ressembler le plus précisément possible à celle de sa sœur - en beaucoup plus petite, bien entendu. Lors de sa première semaine au ministère, elle avait appréhendé d'être rapidement démasquée mais elle avait rapidement constaté qu'aucune de ses tâches ne nécessitait obligatoirement de magie. Elle savait mentir, travailler suffisamment vite à la manière moldue pour que les autres soient persuadés qu'elle avait obtenu ce résultat avec un sort et se faire redouter de certains de ses proches collaborateurs pour leur déléguer les tâches nécessitant absolument un sortilège. Cornelius avait gravi les échelons, comme elle l'avait prévu, et ses flatteries à son égard avaient également eu l'effet escompté : il l'avait gardée auprès de lui, lui offrant systématiquement le poste le plus gratifiant que sa fonction pouvait lui offrir. Vingt ans plus tard, Cornelius était ministre de la magie, elle était sous-secrétaire d'état, et aucun employé du ministère n'avait réalisé que personne ne l'avait jamais vue produire un seul sortilège. La seule frayeur qu'elle avait eue en vingt ans de carrière était le moment où elle avait visité les abords de la forêt interdite avec Cornelius, alors qu'il était encore à l'éducation magique. Des accromentules étaient sorties de leur territoire et avaient tenté de les attaquer. Si Hagrid, le jeune garde-chasse de l'époque, les avaient rapidement repoussées, Cornelius avait remarqué qu'elle avait été incapable de lancer le moindre sort pour projeter les araignées loin d'elle. Elle avait alors inventé une peur des hybrides et créatures magiques qui l'avait tétanisée à ce moment précis. Elle savait mentir, elle savait jouer des rôles, et avait donc entretenu cette prétendue peur des hybrides, assortie d'une haine grandissante à l'idée que même des créatures difformes et mi-humaines avaient plus de pouvoirs magiques qu'elle. Dès qu'elle avait eu suffisamment de pouvoirs, elle avait fait passer plusieurs lois discriminantes contre les créatures magiques pour s'assurer que jamais plus l'une d'entre elles ne se retrouverait face à elle pour l'obliger à prouver son impuissance.

Oui, vingt ans plus tard, elle avait réussi. Elle était Dolorès Ombrage, deuxième personne la plus importante du pays après le ministre, elle s'était faite haïr et redouter des créatures magiques, des nés-moldus, de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers de pure souche mais avaient pourtant plus de pouvoirs qu'elle.

Personne ne l'avait jamais vue jeter un seul sort mais cela n'inquiéterait jamais personne. Elle avait une baguette. Elle ne pouvait qu'être une sorcière.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


	3. Créatures élémentaires

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 77ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Élémentaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Il avait toujours su qu'il exercerait un métier en rapport avec les créatures magiques. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Charlie Weasley éprouvait une véritable passion pour les créatures en tout genre. Il se souvenait que, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, sa mère devait fermer à clé la porte du grenier pour l'empêcher d'aller voir la goule qui y avait élu domicile. Lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard, il avait d'abord été déçu de découvrir que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne commençaient qu'en troisième année, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de sympathiser avec le professeur Brulopôt, qui les enseignait, ainsi qu'avec Hagrid. Le garde-chasse avait accepté de l'emmener avec lui dans la forêt interdite, lui faisant découvrir les licornes, les farfadets, les centaures, les quintapeds… Le seul territoire sur lequel Charlie avait refusé de s'aventurer, même accompagné d'Hagrid, était celui des accromentules. En grandissant, le professeur Brulopôt lui avait fait découvrir lors de ses cours d'autres créatures, toutes aussi passionnantes les unes que les autres. Cependant, Charlie sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que malgré l'intérêt que suscitaient ces créatures chez lui, ce n'était pas avec elles qu'il souhaitait vouer une vie entière de travail. A la fin de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'il avait dû choisir quels cours continuer pour ses ASPICS, il avait laissé les professeurs le convaincre que travailler dans des réserves de dragons était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ses envies tout en conservant un maximum de débouchés. Il adorait les dragons et il savait que ça ne le dérangerait pas de passer sa vie avec eux, mais là encore, ce choix lui donnait un certain sentiment de frustration, sans qu'il arrive exactement à définir pourquoi.

Il pu enfin comprendre lors du stage qu'il fit à la fin de sa 7e année, dans la réserve de Valmiera, en Lettonie. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il préparait la nourriture des dragons lorsque son chef vint le voir.

\- Dis-moi, Charlie… Nous avons l'occasion d'aller chercher un bébé Magyar à Pointes. Ça t'intéresse de venir avec nous ? Tu ne pourras pas l'approcher, mais je suis sûr que l'endroit où nous allons t'intéresserait…

Il accepta, intrigué par ce fameux endroit. Aucune des personnes avec lesquelles il partit ne voulut lui en dire plus, lui assurant que sa surprise en serait d'autant plus grande. Un portoloin les emmena sur un plateau de montagne. Un air glacé lui gifla les joues aussitôt arrivé et il se recroquevilla légèrement.

\- On est où ? demanda Charlie.

\- Très bonne question ! répondit son chef. Personne ne sait où on est. Le gardien du lieu où nous allons nous fournit les portoloins.

Son chef s'avança vers un chemin taillé dans la pierre de la montagne et Charlie le suivit en même temps que les autres participants de l'expédition. Après dix minutes de marche, ils laissèrent Charlie passer devant.

\- A toi l'honneur !

Il s'avança et déboucha sur une clairière grande de plusieurs hectares. Si la montagne autour d'eux était glaciale et rocailleuse, l'endroit qu'il avait sous les yeux était recouvert d'herbe verte et de lacs de plusieurs tailles différentes.

\- Bienvenue Charlie, dans la réserve des créatures élémentaires !

Il avait devant lui la plus grande concentration de créatures magiques qu'il avait jamais vues. Dans l'herbe, des centaines de créatures d'espèces différentes cohabitaient, des gnomes slalomant entre les pattes de bébés licornes qui faisaient la course avec des gryffons. Dans l'eau, il pouvait discerner des nymphes et des ondines qui plongeaient pour échapper aux bourrasques créées par des elfes et sylphes au-dessus d'eux. Un peu plus loin, la clairière débouchait sur un versant de la montagne au-dessus de laquelle plusieurs espèces de dragons volaient avant de se reposer de temps en temps.

\- Wahou, murmura Charlie.

\- Impressionnant, non ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, la réserve des créatures élémentaires. Il y a ici les créatures qui ont le plus de difficultés à s'adapter. Prends les goules, par exemple, elles peuvent survivre n'importe où, dans un terrier, dans un arbre, au bord des rivières… Les créatures qui sont ici ont besoin de leur élément naturel pour survivre. Terre, eau, feu, air. Il n'y a pas assez d'endroits magiques dans le monde où on pourrait les installer confortablement, même à Poudlard. Alors cet endroit a été créé, pour assurer un refuge et une réserve naturelle à toutes les créatures qui n'ont nulle part ailleurs où aller. Quand une autre réserve comme la notre peut se permettre d'accueillir une nouvelle créature, le gardien nous la remet. Cela permet à toutes les réserves au monde d'être fréquemment alimentées en sang neuf, et à cet endroit d'avoir toujours de la place pour de nouvelles créatures en quête d'un refuge. Tiens, voilà le gardien.

Il vit arriver un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Leur chef se présenta :

\- Omar Seyfried, de la réserve de Valmiera. On vient récupérer le Magyar.

Le gardien acquiesça et ses yeux se posèrent sur Charlie, qui continuait à dévorer du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Tu as l'air intéressé, petit.

\- Intéressé ? C'est l'endroit le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous devez avoir des milliers de créatures différentes, non ?

\- Trois cent mille créatures de cinq mille espèces, confirma-t-il. Tiens, pendant que tes chefs récupèrent le Magyar, je peux te demander un coup de main ? Je n'ai plus la force que j'avais à ton âge…

Il acquiesça et suivit le gardien vers le versant de montagne qui abritait les dragons.

\- Je dois renouveler en permanence la barrière qui les empêche d'aller cracher du feu et attaquer les créatures de la terre et du vent. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'arrivais à générer seul cette barrière mais je n'ai plus la même puissance magique qu'autrefois.

Charlie écouta le gardien lui expliquer le sortilège et le lança en même temps que lui. Aussitôt, une barrière transparente se matérialisa devant eux.

\- C'est bien plus efficace avec toi ! confirma-t-il.

Plus tard, son chef vint le chercher pour repartir en Lettonie. Charlie regarda d'un œil attristé cette réserve où cohabitaient plus d'espèces qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'en voir en une vie entière. Le gardien proposa :

\- Je sens que ce petit gars aurait bien envie d'en apprendre davantage sur les créatures élémentaires, et moi j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main. S'il est d'accord, je vous le renvoie ce soir par portoloin ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Charlie.

Il passa le reste de la journée à seconder le gardien, slalomant entre les créatures de la terre, de l'eau, du feu et du vent, prodiguant des soins à ceux qui en avaient besoin, écoutant le vieil homme lui apprendre toutes les caractéristiques de celles qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. A la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il fut obligé de repartir, le gardien lui glissa :

\- Tu sais, petit gars… Ça fait un moment que je commence à m'inquiéter de ce que deviendra cet endroit quand je ne serais plus capable de m'en occuper. Il va être temps que je cherche un remplaçant. Tu es encore trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté mais… Il se pourrait que je sois intéressé par un apprenti d'ici cinq ans. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir !

\- Comment je pourrais faire ? Personne ne sait où on est…

\- Envoie-moi un hibou, ils me trouveront, et je te renverrai un portoloin.

Il acquiesça et, après avoir remercié cent fois le gardien et jeté un dernier regard sur ce havre de créatures, il saisit le portoloin et repartit dans la réserve de dragons.

En une journée, il avait découvert ce qu'il recherchait depuis 17 ans. Il avait découvert le seul métier qu'il souhaiterait jamais exercer et il se promit qu'un jour, dès qu'il aurait acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour s'en sentir capable, il reviendrait dans la réserve pour devenir l'apprenti du vieil homme et, plusieurs années plus tard, l'unique gardien de la réserve des créatures élémentaires.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	4. Une histoire d'eau

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 77ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Flotte". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Severus n'avait jamais aimé l'eau. Que ce soit sous la pluie, sous la douche ou lorsqu'il s'agissait de se baigner, il avait toujours eu horreur de cette sensation chaude et poisseuse qui le collait de partout. A présent qu'il maîtrisait les sorts de nettoyage corporel, il pensait être définitivement débarrassé de cette sensation… C'était compter sans James Potter et Sirius Black.

Lors de leur première rentrée, ils avaient partagé une barque avec Lily, James et Sirius pour arriver jusqu'au château et les deux garçons semblaient avoir remarqué sa crispation à l'idée que seuls quelques bouts de bois assemblés ensemble les empêchaient de tomber au milieu du lac. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à le prendre en grippe et expérimenter les sortilèges qu'ils apprenaient sur lui, les deux maraudeurs avaient réalisé à quel point il détestait l'eau et prenaient un malin plaisir à l'y plonger le plus souvent possible. Ils avaient successivement renversé son chaudron rempli d'eau sur lui, l'avaient fait trébucher au bord du lac afin de le faire tomber dedans, quand ils ne se contentaient pas de lui envoyer un énorme _aguamenti_ en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il avait eu beau tout essayer, sortilège d'imperméabilité, ripostes avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'attaquer, ils trouvaient toujours des parades pour s'assurer qu'il finirait trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ça devait cesser, absolument. Et il pensait savoir comment.

Les sortilèges d'imperméabilité ne suffisaient pas, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que, bien souvent, les potions pouvaient réussir là où les sorts échouaient. Pendant un mois, à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre, il s'enfermait dans un cachot pour expérimenter différents mélanges d'ingrédients. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin, il devait juste parvenir à trouver la bonne composition qui permettrait d'obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Au bout d'un mois, il y parvint. Oui, peu importe la situation, la potion serait parfaite.

Il prit l'habitude d'en boire une fiole tous les matins, son effet ne durant qu'une seule journée. Les trois premiers jours, les maraudeurs le laissèrent relativement tranquille et il commençait à désespérer un peu de pouvoir tester son effet. La seule différence avec son quotidien était à table, les pichets d'eau et verres s'éloignaient imperceptiblement lorsqu'il tendait la main vers eux. Il finissait par s'en saisir en faisant un effort pour les rattraper mais, au moins, cette expérience avait le mérite de lui confirmer que sa potion fonctionnerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'il se rendait en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il entendit une voix l'interpeler :

\- Salut Servilus ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Il tira sa baguette mais un _Expelliarmus_ le toucha avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un seul sort.

\- Ne panique pas comme ça, Rogue ! lança James. On veut juste te faire prendre une petite baignade, on sait que tu comptes uniquement sur nous pour te laver de temps en temps ! _Impedimenta !_

Le sortilège le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin, le faisant retomber non loin du lac. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu Rogue retomber dans de la boue et pourtant, alors que le Serpentard se relevait, seule une terre sèche au point d'être craquelée se trouvait sous ses pieds.

\- James… commença Sirius.

\- Deux secondes, Patmol… Je l'envoie prendre un bain et je suis à toi après !

\- Justement, je…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James lança un autre sortilège à Rogue qui le jeta en arrière, menaçant de le faire tomber dans le lac. Au moment où il frôla l'eau, celle-ci s'écarta brusquement, laissant un immense trou de deux mètres de diamètre au milieu duquel Rogue tomba. James et Sirius restèrent bouche bée pendant que le Serpentard se relevait et revenait vers eux à pieds, l'eau continuant de s'écarter et reprenant sa place derrière lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

\- C'est bon, vous vous êtes amusés ? Je peux passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Co… Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda James sans pouvoir cacher son admiration devant un tel acte de magie.

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'expliquerai bien le principe d'une potion repousse-flotte mais je doute que tu sois capable de le comprendre…

Il ramassa sa baguette tombée quelques mètres plus loin et repartit vers l'endroit du parc où le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se déroulait. James et Sirius restèrent figés en le regardant s'éloigner. Il se doutait que les deux maraudeurs ne tarderaient pas à trouver d'autres sortilèges pour lui en faire baver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cette brève victoire. Une chose était sûre, il ne finirait plus jamais trempé.


	5. Magie blanche

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 78ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Blanche". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Quand il y repensait, il se disait que c'était assez ironique que ce soit lui qui porte un prénom évoquant la couleur blanche. La plupart du temps, il évitait d'y penser, mais il s'accordait une escapade dans le passé une fois par an. Chaque 3 août, il revenait à Godric's Hollow, sur la tombe de la sorcière la plus blanche et la plus pure qu'il ait jamais connue. De nombreux sentiments se bousculaient en lui à ce moment là, mais celui qui lui revenait le plus souvent était de la déception, la sensation que sa mort n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense gâchis. Aurait-il pu l'empêcher ? Abelforth lui aurait dit que oui, bien sûr, il était l'unique responsable de sa mort. Quelques fois, il en venait lui-même à envisager cette éventualité, à songer au fait que c'était lui qui avait jeté ce sortilège qui avait tué sa sœur. Quelques fois, il soupçonnait son esprit de lui jouer des tours et d'avoir inventé des souvenirs capables de jeter le doute sur la version d'Abelforth. Souvent, il se posait cette question : qui croire ? Son frère, ou ses certitudes les plus profondes ? Pour essayer d'y répondre, il revenait ici tous les ans, à chaque anniversaire de la mort d'Ariana, pour tenter de se souvenir, pour tenter de trouver des preuves… Pour tenter de savoir ce qui avait tué sa sœur ce soir-là, ce soir où Abelforth, Grindelwald et lui s'étaient battus en duel.

Les lettres de pierre dansaient devant ses yeux : _Ariana Dumbledore_. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait sa sœur à l'âge de six ans, lorsque ses pouvoirs commençaient à s'exprimer. Là où la plupart des enfants faisaient exploser des choses ou projetaient des personnes dans les airs, les pouvoirs de sa sœur s'étaient toujours exprimés de façon extrêmement douce. Elle faisait pousser des fleurs ou des plantes ou pleuvoir des poudres brillantes dans les pièces de la maison, elle faisait clignoter les lumières de façon féérique ou chanter le poste de radio pour égayer la maison. Bien que cette manifestation assez étrange de ses pouvoirs intriguait ses parents, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas et s'en amusaient même. Puis, il y avait eu l'attaque.

 _Ariana venait de faire pousser la haie de leur jardin lorsque trois moldus d'une dizaine d'années surgirent de nulle part._

 _\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda l'un d'eux._

 _\- F… Fait ça quoi ? répondit Ariana. J'ai rien fait du tout ! Laisse-moi, je dois rentrer…_

 _Elle tenta de revenir vers leur maison mais l'un des garçons la saisit violemment par le bras et l'obligea à leur faire face._

 _\- Si ! Refais ce truc ! Tu as juste effleuré la haie quand une branche a poussé, je t'ai vu ! Refais-le, tout de suite !_

 _Ariana hésita quelques secondes. Elle pouvait bien sûr le refaire, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses pouvoirs à des moldus. Est-ce qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille si elle le faisait ? Probablement pas._

 _\- Dépêche-toi ! rugit le garçon. Refais-le !_

 _Il ponctua sa phrase d'un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule qui la fit crier. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un souffle de vent les parcourut et elle se sentit quitter le sol. Elle s'envolait à quelques centimètres au-dessus des garçons qui la regardaient bouche bée._

Albus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. La magie d'Ariana s'était déchaînée mais, étrangement, elle n'avait pas attaqué directement les trois garçons. Alors que la magie de n'importe quel enfant aurait tenté de blesser ses agresseurs, celle d'Ariana s'était contentée de la soulever hors de leur portée, la plaçant au milieu d'une espèce de tornade qui la protégeait en empêchant les garçons de l'atteindre.

Après cela, Ariana n'avait plus jamais voulu faire de magie. Leur père avait tué les trois garçons pour se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa fille et avait été emprisonné à Askaban pour cela. Les oubliators s'étaient chargés de tous les moldus ayant assisté à la scène et toute la famille avait déménagé à Godric's Hollow, loin du scandale provoqué par toute cette histoire. Ariana tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses pouvoirs mais aucun sorcier, et encore moins un enfant, ne pouvait y parvenir. Parfois, sa magie explosait. Elle faisait déferler des tempêtes dans la maison, faisait danser les jets d'eau qui sortaient des robinets ou jouer les lumières des bougies qui volaient au plafond. Si ses explosions étaient remarquablement impressionnantes, elles ne leur avaient jamais paru dangereuses. Sa magie n'avait jamais attaqué directement l'un d'entre eux. Bien sûr, leur mère avait consulté de nombreux spécialistes de Ste Mangouste pour trouver une explication, une façon de permettre à Ariana de contrôler normalement sa magie. Albus était présent avec elles lorsque l'un d'eux avait avancé une théorie qui l'avait particulièrement intrigué :

\- _Mon point de vue, Madame Dumbledore, c'est que votre fille subit un déséquilibre magique._

 _\- Un déséquilibre magique ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Chaque personne possède en elle une part à peu près égale de magie noire et de magie blanche, une part qui nous incite à faire le bien et l'autre le mal. En grandissant, chaque sorcier décide de quelle partie il décide d'entretenir et de faire évoluer au grand jour. Mais chez Ariana… Il semblerait qu'elle ne possède pas de magie noire. Sa magie est la plus blanche, la plus pure que l'on puisse trouver. Ce qui explique qu'aucun de ses actes n'ait pour vocation d'attaquer quelqu'un, sa magie est beaucoup trop pacifique pour ça._

 _\- Il lui arrive de nous blesser accidentellement… Son frère a été brûlé par l'une des bougies qu'elle faisait voler…_

 _\- Accidentellement, comme vous dites. Ses actes n'ont pas vocation à causer du tort, mais la puissance avec laquelle sa magie explose à force d'avoir été trop retenue ne peut être sans danger… Je suis persuadé que si Ariana acceptait de laisser sa magie s'exprimer petit à petit, elle serait capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Des choses merveilleuses._

Malheureusement, Ariana n'avait pas réussi à laisser sa magie s'exprimer, trop terrorisée par le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Cette magie trop blanche, trop pure, trop pacifiste, n'avait pas supporté de voir sa sorcière être attaquée et n'avait pu se résoudre à attaquer en retour, ne serait-ce que pour la défendre. Elle continuait à se tapir au plus profond d'Ariana, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir éclater au grand jour mais trop apeurée à l'idée de causer du tort pour le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se cacher et éclate de façon explosive.

Albus n'était pas chez eux le jour où la magie d'Ariana avait tué leur mère. Abelforth lui avait raconté que Kendra avait essayé de traverser l'une des tornades qui encerclait Ariana pour la protéger et qu'elle n'y avait pas survécu. Il était revenu à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle et avait rencontré le neveu de leur voisine, Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert avait rendu sa nouvelle situation supportable. Il était toujours coincé au fin fond de Godric's Hollow alors qu'il aurait dû partir faire le tour du monde avec Elphias Dodge, il n'avait toujours pas d'autre mission que celle de s'occuper d'une sœur à la magie explosive et d'un frère qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie mais, au moins, il avait un ami qui le soutenait et le comprenait. Il avait bien sûr des doutes sur les véritables intentions de Gellert, des doutes confortés par l'avis d'Abelforth sur lui, mais il les effaçait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qui était rapidement devenu l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu, quitte à fermer les yeux, à nier l'évidence alors que celle-ci devenait de plus en plus difficile à réfuter.

Et puis il y avait eu la confrontation, celle qui avait fait tout basculer. Il pensait se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là… Mais la version d'Abelforth était complètement différente. Refermant les yeux, il essaya encore une fois de visualiser cette soirée devant ses yeux. Abelforth avait insulté Gellert, lui ordonnant de s'en aller sur le champ, de sortir de leur vie et plus particulièrement de celle d'Albus. Gellert avait refusé, rétorquant que ce n'était pas un sorcier de bas étage incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie qui lui donnerait des ordres. Ils avaient commencé à se battre, leurs sortilèges jaillissant de leurs baguettes à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide pendant qu'Albus tentait de les protéger tous les deux en se jetant dans la bataille. Ariana était arrivée. Abelforth lui avait ordonné de partir, de se mettre à l'abri. Albus s'était tourné vers sa sœur et l'avait vue hésiter avant de refuser d'obéir à Abelforth. Son regard habituellement toujours hanté et apeuré était soudainement devenu calme, paisible, comme si sa sœur savait qu'elle venait de prendre la meilleure décision de sa vie. Un souffle de vent avait fait voler ses cheveux, de plus en plus rapidement, comme à chaque fois que sa magie commençait à s'exprimer. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, Ariana ne semblait pas paniquée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les retenir. Elle semblait… Oui, il en était certain, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait sept ans, Ariana avait choisi de laisser sa magie sortir, de la laisser s'exprimer. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle restait incapable de la contrôler et, au milieu de ce déluge de sortilèges entre son frère et son meilleur ami, il n'osait pas imaginer le résultat que cela pourrait donner. Il avait dirigé sa baguette vers elle, hurlant la formule du sortilège de stupéfixion, au moment même où Gellert lui lançait également un sort pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Un sort de couleur verte. Il n'en connaissait qu'un seul dont le rayon était de cette couleur et il hurla mais, avant d'avoir pu envisager de faire quoi que ce soit, le corps de sa sœur était devenu étrangement brillant, sa peau de plus en plus pâle semblant briller au milieu du déluge de sortilège. Une fumée blanche sortit de son corps et se précipita sur le rayon vert, l'enveloppant, au moment où le sortilège de stupéfixion atteignait la jeune fille. Le rayon de l'avada kedavra avait disparu au milieu de la fumée qui s'était étendue dans toute la pièce, faisant disparaître tous les sorts en train d'être lancés et ramenant le calme entre eux. Ils étaient tous les trois figés de stupéfaction, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur le corps inanimé d'Ariana, quelques mètres plus loin, morte au moment où le sortilège d'Albus l'avait touchée.

Est-ce que son sortilège l'avait tuée, comme Abelforth l'affirmait ? C'était possible. Mais il n'oubliait pas cette fumée blanche qui s'était envolée du corps de sa sœur et avait réussi à annuler l'effet d'un avada kedavra, ainsi que de tous les autres sorts autour d'eux. Si le médicomage qu'ils avaient vu à Ste Mangouste avait eu raison, la magie blanche que sa sœur portait n'aurait jamais supporté d'assister impuissante à ce déferlement de haine autour d'elle. Il en était persuadé, ce soir là, Ariana avait laissé sa magie s'exprimer, elle l'avait laissé faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire cesser les attaques entre les trois garçons autour d'elle. Ce soir là, la magie blanche contenue en Ariana avait sacrifié son hôtesse pour rétablir la paix autour d'elle. Ce soir là, la magie blanche d'Ariana s'était sacrifiée. Pour le plus grand bien.

* * *

J'avoue avoir triché et avoir mis près d'une heure et demie à l'écrire, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu !


	6. Une idée

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 78ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Idée". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Sirius n'avait jamais eu de bonnes idées. Il le savait, il avait eu sept années à Poudlard pour s'en rendre compte. A chaque fois qu'il proposait aux autres maraudeurs un moyen de faire les 400 coups, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver dans un pétrin des plus inimaginables. Quand James ou même Peter suggérait une idée de mauvais coup à faire, ils s'amusaient à chaque fois et ne se faisaient jamais prendre. Il fallait avouer que leurs idées étaient peut-être moins farfelues et audacieuses que les siennes. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus de mauvais coup ou de farces qui ne leur vaudrait rien d'autre qu'une retenue s'ils échouaient. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus graves, plus importants… Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Remus, lui, il aurait su analyser la situation avec sa logique légendaire et décider de si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il savait qu'il y avait un espion parmi eux et, malgré la confiance qui avait régné entre eux pendant sept années, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que Remus avait le profil parfait d'un espion. Non, c'était à James qu'il devait en parler, après tout, il était le principal concerné.

Il transplana à proximité de chez eux et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de leur porte. S'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivi, il frappa deux coups lents et deux coups rapides à la porte qui s'ouvrit quasiment aussitôt sur Lily. Il se glissa rapidement dans l'entrée de la maison et la jeune femme rousse referma la porte derrière lui. Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient l'une des cibles prioritaires de Voldemort, ils étaient obligés de se cacher et ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être vus devant chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

\- Il faut que je vous parle. A tous les deux. J'ai peut-être une idée pour vous protéger mais il me faut votre avis.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Harry jouait dans son parc, cherchant à attraper les dragons en peluche qui volaient au-dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Patmol ? demanda James en les rejoignant. Tu aurais eu une _idée_?

\- Ne te moque pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, c'est pour ça que je viens vous demander.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et Sirius reprit :

\- Dumbledore vous a parlé du sortilège de _fidelitas_ , non ?

\- Oui, et c'est hors de question, trancha James. Dumbledore et toi êtes les seules personnes en qui nous ayons véritablement confiance, mais Albus n'est plus tout jeune et toi, tu passes ta vie à te battre aux côtés des autres aurors de terrain. Si l'un de vous meurt, tous ceux à qui vous aurez révélé notre emplacement seront capables de le divulguer.

\- Sauf si je ne suis pas votre gardien, répondit Sirius. C'est l'idée que j'ai eue.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lily.

\- Le risque avec ce _fidelitas_ , c'est que votre gardien du secret soit capturé par les mangemorts et soit tué ou révèle votre emplacement sous la torture. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, jusqu'à maintenant, je refusais d'être votre gardien, j'avais trop peur de craquer s'ils me torturaient. Mais supposons… Supposons que Voldemort ne trouve pas la bonne personne ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un leurre. Vous choisissez quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, tant qu'il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne qu'il puisse être votre gardien. Après ça, on crie sous tous les toits que je suis votre gardien du secret. Les mangemorts vont me pourchasser, chercher à m'attraper, mais même s'ils y parviennent, même s'ils arrivent à me faire craquer, ça ne changera absolument rien parce qu'ils n'auront pas la bonne personne ! Votre secret sera gardé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils ne soupçonneront jamais !

Lily acquiesça lentement.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Oui, ça pourrait marcher…

James semblait encore sceptique :

\- Supposons que j'accepte que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour nous. Qui d'autre veux-tu qu'on choisisse comme véritable gardien ? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi !

\- Peter.

\- Peter ? s'étouffa James.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un de plus discret, de plus invisible, de plus insoupçonnable que lui ? Il se fond dans la masse, il ne fait pas parler de lui, je ne suis même pas sûr que les mangemorts soient au courant qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix !

James resta silencieux, semblant ne rien trouver à répondre. Il réfléchit pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Promets-moi que tu te cacheras. Que même si on applique ce plan, tu n'iras pas pour autant te jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite.

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Je te laisse en parler à Peter.

Ils se levèrent et, avant que Sirius ne parte, James le rattrapa.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

\- Je t'en prie. Je te l'ai promis quand on est sortis de Poudlard, on survivra tous à cette guerre. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Sirius transplana et arriva à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison de Peter. Oui, il en était persuadé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu une bonne idée.

* * *

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir !


	7. Au travail !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 78ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Monologue". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Ron ouvrit son agenda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la montagne de devoirs qui y étaient notés.

\- Tout ça pour demain ? s'exclama-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes autour de lui. Je vais jamais m'en sortir !

\- Je ne te ferai pas le coup du "Je te l'avais bien dit" ! répondit Hermione. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a la plupart de ces devoirs et deux semaines que tu t'obstines à répéter que tu as largement le temps ! Bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus facile de jouer au Quidditch ou faire des parties d'échecs ! Sauf que le Quidditch ou les échecs ne te feront pas obtenir des ASPICS supplémentaires à la fin de l'année prochaine, figure-toi ! Il serait temps que tu réalises que les trous dans nos emplois du temps ne servent pas à traîner dans le parc mais à travailler et t'avancer dans ton travail pour arriver à t'en sortir ! Tu t'imaginais quoi, que le niveau serait le même que les années précédentes ? On arrive en 6e année, on ne peut plus se permettre de travailler la veille pour le lendemain ou de réviser dans les couloirs avant de rentrer dans une salle d'examen ! Tu vas avoir besoin de rigueur et d'organisation ! Tiens, si tu te faisais un planning de devoirs, par exemple ? Tu prends ton emploi du temps, tu grises les heures auxquelles tu es en cours, et sur les autres qui correspondent à ton temps libre, tu indiques chaque matière que tu dois travailler à ce moment là, et tu fais tous les devoirs que l'on a déjà reçus pour cette matière sur cette tranche horaire ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça ! Par contre, bien sûr, il faut s'y tenir, hors de question de se dire "je ferais cette matière plus tard", c'est comme ça qu'on prend du retard et qu'on arrive dans des situations dont on ne peut pas se sortir ! Regarde Fred et Georges, par exemple, ils ont abandonné en 6e année à cause de leur manque de rigueur ! Ils sont tous les deux très doués et auraient pu avoir un nombre incalculable d'ASPICS s'ils s'en étaient donnés les moyens, mais ils ont préféré négliger leurs études pour se concentrer sur leurs farces et attrapes. Résultat, ils n'ont pas été capables de valider cette année ! C'est exactement ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Alors à partir de maintenant, tu me feras le plaisir de te reprendre en main ! Tu arrêtes de traîner dans les couloirs pendant tes pauses, tu arrêtes de lire ces stupides magasines de Quidditch alors que tu as d'autres leçons à lire à la place, tu arrêtes de jouer aux échecs quand tu as du travail en retard ! Tu comptes devenir auror plus tard, oui ou non ? Alors il va falloir que tu t'en donnes les moyens ! N'oublie pas que tu dois obtenir cinq ASPICS pour ça, au minimum ! Donc tu privilégies les matières dans lesquelles tu ne peux pas te permettre de te planter et tu t'assures d'avoir à chaque devoir une note recevable ! Puis, quand tu as trouvé le moyen de gérer ton travail dans ces matières de façon à avoir des résultats corrects, tu réfléchis à la façon dont tu peux organiser le temps qu'il te reste pour travailler les autres matières. Comme ça, tu seras sûr d'être reçu aux examens nécessaires et d'avoir des notes convenables partout ailleurs ! Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément agréable actuellement, mais réfléchis un peu aux possibilités et à l'avenir que tu vas pouvoir avoir plus tard, ça vaut bien la peine de se mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour travailler et obtenir ce que tu souhaites ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux à ce point négliger ton avenir, enfin, c'est près de cinquante ans de ta vie que tu mets en jeu en refusant de t'investir dans tes études ! Tu n'es quand même pas naïf et irresponsable au point de l'ignorer, non ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre au travail sérieusement, de ne pas sortir t'amuser si tous tes devoirs et objectifs de la journée ne sont pas bouclés, et tu verras à quel point tes notes s'en ressentiront immédiatement ! Et puis, ce ne sera pas si dur que ça, en travaillant tous les jours petit à petit, tu comprendras plus facilement et plus rapidement et tu devras passer de moins en moins de temps sur tes leçons, tu verras ! Tiens, je vais même te proposer de t'aider à faire ton planning de devoirs, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ron avait gardé le regard fixé sur son agenda d'un air dépité, les yeux dans le vague. A la question d'Hermione, il releva la tête vers elle.

\- Excuse-moi, Hermione, tu disais quelque chose ? J'ai pas écouté…

* * *

Voilà ce que j'ai été capable de sortir pour le thème "Monologue". A ma décharge, il est près de 2h du matin... L'avantage de ces nuits, c'est qu'on peut suivre au fil des OS l'état du cerveau de l'auteur...


	8. Une histoire d'anguilles

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anguille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Peter semblait se rétrécir sur sa chaise au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le regard de Remus était teinté de honte et de culpabilité. A côté d'eux, James fixait ses chaussures, jugeant préférable de garder le silence, pendant que Sirius surveillait nerveusement McGonagall, les bras croisés, face à eux.

\- Je me doute que vous allez encore une fois essayer de me convaincre que je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais donc commencer par le commencement. Votre version des faits, jeunes gens ?

Un silence tomba pendant quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne prenne une inspiration pour se décider à tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- C'était un accident, professeur.

McGonagall haussa tellement les sourcils qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux.

\- Un accident ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Parfaitement, répondit James. Enfin, plutôt un malentendu. Un accident, suivi d'un malentendu. Très regrettable, soit dit en passant. Je vous jure qu'on a tout fait pour l'empêcher.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, monsieur Potter, répondit McGonagall sans parvenir à dissimuler l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- On a tout fait pour l'aider, je vous jure ! reprit Sirius. On lui avait même dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'aller nager dans le lac…

\- Mais il n'a pas voulu nous écouter ! continua James. Il était décidé à apprendre à nager, coûte que coûte… Mais comme il ne savait absolument pas quels endroits du lac il valait mieux éviter, ça devait arriver, forcément.

\- C'est vicieux, ces bêtes là, vous savez ! Elles se regroupent toutes en un seul endroit, d'habitude tout le reste du lac est totalement sans danger… Mais comme il s'est jeté au milieu de cette horde…

\- Elles se sont senties menacées et lui ont sauté dessus.

\- Elles l'auraient paralysé et noyé si on n'était pas intervenus !

\- Et sachant que ces bestioles peuvent être dangereuses, électrocuter leur victime, et tout ça…

\- On a voulu l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous savez que nos rapports n'ont jamais été particulièrement cordiaux…

\- Donc il a demandé qu'on lui foute la paix plutôt.

\- On a rétorqué que ce n'était pas prudent pour lui…

\- Qu'il avait besoin d'aide…

\- Qu'on refusait de le laisser seul dans cette situation…

\- Mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et borné ! On dirait presque un Gryffondor !

\- Vous connaissez les qualités des Gryffondor, professeur… Pour nous, il était hors de question de le laisser comme ça.

\- Donc on a insisté.

\- Il s'est vexé.

\- Le ton est monté.

\- Ça a attiré une foule d'élèves autour de nous.

\- Ça l'a encore plus vexé que tout le monde assiste à ça.

\- Et c'est là-dessus que vous êtes arrivés.

\- Alors je veux bien comprendre que vu de l'extérieur, ça paraisse difficile à croire…

\- Mais on vous jure qu'on ne voulait rien d'autre que l'aider, nous !

\- Il faut nous croire, professeur !

McGonagall s'avança et les dévisagea. Elle finit par soupirer :

\- C'est donc votre explication au fait qu'on ait retrouvé monsieur Rogue dans le couloir de sortilèges, devant vous, couvert d'anguilles de la tête aux pieds ?

James et Sirius approuvèrent avec de vigoureux hochements de tête pendant que Remus soupirait de lassitude et que Peter semblait lutter contre l'envie de se transformer en rat pour pouvoir filer. Les mains de la professeur de métamorphose tremblaient et Remus aurait juré qu'elle luttait pour ne pas leur jeter un sortilège à tous les quatre.

\- Foutez-moi le camp. Tout de suite, finit-elle par ordonner sèchement.

Ils ne se le firent pas redire et déguerpir de son bureau en quelques secondes. Une fois éloignés de quelques mètres, Sirius haussa les épaules :

\- Elle a dû y croire, finalement !

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


	9. Les yeux de Lily

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Soeur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Ça aurait dû être elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ruminait cette pensée dans sa tête. Ça aurait dû être elle. Elle était la grande sœur, l'ainée, la première fille de ses parents, elle aurait dû être leur chouchoute, leur préférée, celle qui les emplissait de fierté. Peu importe ce que les adultes disent à propos de leurs enfants qu'ils aiment et chérissent de la même façon, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai, que les parents ont toujours une minuscule préférence inavouée pour leur aîné. Leur plus grand enfant, celui que l'on cite en exemple aux plus jeunes, celui qui sait faire des choses qu'aucun des plus petits n'a encore essayé. Celui qui les rend fiers, qu'ils considèrent comme un _grand_ , peu importe son âge, dès la naissance du deuxième. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé au début. A la naissance de Lily, elle avait elle aussi adoré cette petite princesse, ses petits cheveux auburn en pagaille, ses yeux en amandes qui étaient passés du bleu au vert flamboyant au fil des mois. Elle avait aimé cette petite sœur, l'avait chérie, lui avait appris à manger à la cuillère, à s'asseoir toute seule, à marcher à quatre pattes, puis sur ses deux jambes, toujours en restant à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main, en l'empêchant de se faire mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait et explorait la maison. Quand les choses avaient-elles changé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. En fait, si, elle s'en souvenait.

Lily avait six ans et elles jouaient toutes les deux sur la balançoire de leur jardin. Lily prenait de plus en plus d'élan, s'élevait de plus en plus haut et Pétunia rigolait aussi fort qu'elle en voyant les cheveux de sa sœur voler derrière elle, puis lui revenir dans le visage lorsque la balançoire redescendait. Alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'élan, un bruit sourd résonna dans la rue et Lily sursauta violemment, lâchant la balançoire. La force la projeta dans les airs et Pétunia hurla, voyant presque déjà sa sœur retomber violemment sur le sol. Mais Lily n'était pas retombée violemment. Elle était restée dans les airs, comme en apesanteur, pendant de longues secondes avant de redescendre lentement, comme si quelque chose la portait, et de poser délicatement ses deux pieds sur l'herbe. Déjà descendue, Pétunia se rua sur elle et demanda :

\- Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas… murmura Lily. Mais c'était génial ! Je peux essayer de recommencer, hein dis ?

Pétunia hésita. Elle aurait été tentée de la laisser faire, ne serait-ce que pour admirer elle-même cet exploit encore une fois. Mais sa conscience reprit le dessus.

\- Non, Lily. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas normal, tu m'entends ? Pas normal du tout. Tu ne peux pas recommencer, rien ne dis que tu ne vas pas te faire mal cette fois-ci. Tu as juste eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Mais ça n'avait pas été de la chance, Pétunia l'avait réalisé au fil du temps. Lily avait continué à faire ces choses bizarres, inexplicables. Elles n'avaient pas pu le cacher longtemps à leurs parents mais, au lieu d'être inquiets comme Pétunia, eux étaient émerveillés. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser Lily montrer ses pouvoirs en public mais ne se lassaient pas de la voir faire pousser des fleurs en quelques secondes, faire bouillir ou geler de l'eau à volonté ou faire danser ses cordes à sauter autour d'elle. De son côté, Pétunia devenait de plus en plus amère. Amère et jalouse, elle en était consciente. Ça aurait dû être elle. Elle était l'ainée, la grande sœur, le modèle que sa petite sœur aurait dû s'évertuer à suivre, elle n'était pas censée rester dans l'ombre, reléguée au second rang par les pouvoirs aussi mystérieux qu'inattendus de sa petite sœur. Sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à détester les pouvoirs de sa sœur, ces pouvoirs qui la rendaient si unique, si merveilleuse, ces pouvoirs qui, d'une certaine manière, lui avaient pris sa petite sœur. Elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient mais elle était persuadée d'une chose : ce n'était pas normal. Sa jalousie avait pris le dessus et elle avait commencé à entrer explicitement en conflit avec Lily, la traitant d'anomalie, de monstre, dissimulant sa tristesse et son envie derrière des insultes et des cris.

Elle avait aimé sa petite sœur, elle avait chéri cette petite princesse arrivée dans sa vie et qui lui avait donné le rôle inestimable de grande sœur. Elle l'avait aimée et aurait souhaité de tout son cœur que leur relation reste intacte, inchangée, qu'elles grandissent et vieillissent ensemble sur ce pied d'égalité. Au lieu de ça, les pouvoirs de Lily avaient tout changé. Ils lui avaient pris sa sœur, ils avaient propulsé Lily dans la lumière, la reléguant dans l'ombre par la même occasion.

Pétunia secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs provoqués par les yeux verts en amandes du bébé posé par terre, à ses pieds, devant sa porte. Elle avait lu la lettre que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait laissée mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin pour décider de garder ce bébé avec elle. Les yeux de Harry, les yeux de Lily l'avaient déjà convaincue. La magie lui avait pris sa sœur mais, une chose était sûre, elle ne lui prendrait pas son neveu. Elle trouverait un moyen de garder Harry en dehors de tout ça, loin du monde magique, loin de cette anomalie qui avait coupé les liens entre elle et sa sœur. Doucement, elle se pencha et pris le bébé dans ses bras. L'histoire ne se répéterait pas, elle s'en fit la promesse en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son neveu. Dans les yeux émeraudes de sa petite sœur.

* * *

Toutes vos impressions sont les bienvenues dans une reviews !


	10. Fantômes

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fantôme". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Depuis le temps, Sirius s'était habitué aux fantômes qui hantent le monde magique. Après sept années à Poudlard, il s'était habitué à les voir partout, les voir surgir des murs, des sols ou des plafonds, à les sentir vous traverser par derrière au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait vivre après ce fameux soir d'Halloween, après ce 31 octobre 1981 qui avait fait tout basculer.

Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte des détraqueurs. Lorsqu'il avait été enfermé à Askaban, malgré le fait que sa condition d'animagus lui permette de résister à leur effet, il avait commencé à les voir. Ce n'était pas des fantômes. Les fantômes sont blancs, transparents, ils volent dans les airs et disparaissent en traversant les murs. Les visions de James et Lily, face à lui, étaient trop réelles, trop parfaites, trop humaines pour être des fantômes. Il les revoyait dans sa cellule, il revoyait les cheveux noirs en bataille de James, ses yeux noisettes pétillants, il réentendait presque leurs rires, la voix douce et apaisante de Lily. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être des fantômes, aucun d'eux deux n'aurait voulu d'une telle existence, figés entre la vie et la mort. Et pourtant ils étaient là. Il se doutait bien, au fond de lui-même, qu'ils n'étaient qu'une hallucination, une vision créée de toute pièce par son cerveau fatigué et brisé de chagrin. Mais il ne voulait pas lutter contre. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à les voir auprès de lui, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul au fond de cette cellule froide et humide, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais réellement.

En s'évadant, il avait pensé les laisser derrière lui. James et Lily étaient à ses côtés depuis 12 ans dans sa cellule d'Askaban, ils allaient forcément y rester. Mais non, ils l'avaient suivi. Tout au long de sa cavale, de son chemin vers Poudlard pour retrouver Pettigrow, il avait continué à les voir à côté de lui, à entendre et parfois suivre les conseils de James et les mises en garde avisées de Lily. En retrouvant Peter, puis Remus et Harry dans la cabane hurlante, il avait écouté le récit de leur adolescence raconté par Lunard à côté d'eux, ne pouvant dissimuler quelques sourires en entendant James faire des commentaires au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il avait voulu tuer Peter, il n'aurait presque pas eu besoin que Harry s'interpose entre eux deux, la main de Lily était déjà raccrochée à son bras, le suppliant de ne pas s'abaisser au même niveau que lui, la voix grave de James lui rappelant que seule la capture de Peter pouvait lui rendre sa liberté. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu, Peter s'était échappé et il avait dû reprendre la fuite, toujours accompagné par James et Lily.

Quelques mois plus tard, il se retrouvait enfermé dans la maison de ses parents, cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe et dont il pensait vraiment ne plus jamais devoir y retourner. Mais il était bien là, enfermé pendant que tout le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix allait risquer sa vie, le laissant seul pendant de longues semaines. Enfin non, pas seul. James et Lily étaient toujours là, plus que jamais. Parfois, leurs silhouettes devenaient un peu plus floues, leurs voix un peu plus lointaines et, une ou deux fois, il avait réellement eu peur de ne plus jamais les revoir à côté de lui. Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de les faire revenir. Le whisky. Lorsqu'il buvait, ils revenaient, plus présents, plus réels que jamais. Il était toujours conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là mais il refusait encore de l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, il n'était pas fait pour rester seul. Alors il gardait précieusement les fantômes de James et Lily auprès de lui, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, oubliant, au fil de leur discussion, que cela faisait près de 14 ans qu'ils étaient morts.

Ils étaient encore restés auprès de lui lorsqu'il s'était jeté au ministère pour secourir Harry et ses amis. Lily l'avait même supplié d'y aller, de ne pas laisser son fils seul sans aucune chance de se sortir du piège tendu par les mangemorts. Ils l'avaient accompagné dans la bataille, le mettant en garde contre les attaques par derrière de ses adversaires, le protégeant et le conseillant au fur et à mesure que les mangemorts tombaient. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu anticiper le sortilège de Bellatrix, aucun d'eux n'avait pu l'aider à échapper au voile de la mort dans lequel il avait été projeté. Dans sa chute, quelques secondes avant de tomber, il avait croisé le regard navré mais serein de Lily, le clin d'œil de James qu'il l'avait vu faire de si nombreuses fois à Poudlard. Et il avait compris avant même de traverser le voile que ce n'était toujours pas un adieu qu'il leur faisait. Lorsque la mort l'avait fauché, il avait ressenti ces quelques secondes de doute, ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il aurait pu se raccrocher à la vie et revenir sous forme de fantôme dans le monde des vivants. Mais il n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé de le faire. Il s'était laissé glisser vers la mort. Vers James et Lily, qui, comme il l'avait prévu, l'attendaient. Quinze ans après leur mort, il les avait rejoints en ayant l'impression qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Non, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas une impression, c'était une certitude. Ils n'avaient pas été des fantômes, ils n'avaient pas été des visions ou des hallucinations, ils avaient bien été là. Ils étaient bel et bien restés à ces côtés pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

Bien que je ne sois moi-même pas trop fière de cet OS là, vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues !


	11. Une histoire de jumeaux

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Identité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Dumbledore balaya du regard l'ensemble des professeurs, réunis autour de la table de la salle des profs. Il venait de leur exposer la raison pour laquelle il leur avait demandé de venir et conclut :

\- J'attends vos suggestions. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de la façon dont régler ce problème ?

\- La solution est on ne peut plus évidente, professeur Dumbledore, répondit Rogue. Quelques gouttes de véritasérum et le problème n'existe plus.

\- Une solution légale, de préférence, Severus, rappela Dumbledore. L'utilisation du véritasérum est interdite en dehors des procédures officielles d'interrogatoire du magenmagot.

\- Demandez à Molly Weasley de venir nous aider, proposa McGonagall. Non seulement ils ne pourront pas la mener en bateau comme ils le font avec nous, mais elle les impressionnera peut-être suffisamment pour les dissuader de recommencer avant deux ou trois semaines.

\- Les parents Weasley sont actuellement en vacances en France chez la belle-famille de Bill, ils ne reviendront pas avant encore un mois. Nous devons bien être capables de trouver une solution nous-mêmes !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous essayez d'en trouver une, coupa Mme Bibine. Ils sont incorrigibles, l'un comme l'autre ! Punissez les deux et le problème est réglé une fois pour toutes !

\- Ils passent suffisamment de temps en retenue pour que nous puissions nous permettre de coller l'un d'eux sans raison… fit remarquer McGonagall.

\- Sans raison, sans raison… soupira Mme Chourave. Je suis d'accord avec Renée Bibine, ce n'est pas comme si l'un des deux était totalement blanc !

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? reprit le professeur Flitwick. Nous n'allons tout de même pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de demander l'aide de Molly, fit remarquer le professeur Binns, n'importe lequel des enfants Weasley sera capable de nous renseigner.

\- Mais aucun d'eux ne le voudra ! protesta McGonagall. Si encore Percy était encore à l'école… Mais ni Ronald, ni Ginny n'acceptera de dénoncer l'un de ses frères ! Et nous n'allons pas mettre toute la famille Weasley en retenue sous prétexte que l'un d'eux – dont on ignore l'identité – a créé un marécage dans tout le couloir de sortilèges !

\- Reprenons depuis le début, vous voulez bien ? soupira le professeur Sinistra. Vous avez vu l'un des jumeaux Weasley créer ce marécage et s'enfuir avant que vous ne puissiez le rattraper, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet, confirma Flitwick.

\- Et, quand Minerva a interrogé Fred à ce sujet, il a affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ça devait être Georges.

\- Mais quand nous avons interrogé Georges, il a affirmé que ça devait être Fred, reprit Minerva. Et nous n'avons toujours aucun moyen de savoir lequel d'entre eux a commis cet acte !

\- Personne d'autre ne les a vus ? N'aurait vu l'un des deux ailleurs que dans le couloir de sortilèges ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria McGonagall, perdant progressivement sa patience. Beaucoup de témoins ont vu l'un des jumeaux au rez-de-chaussée au même moment ! Mais personne n'est capable de les différencier, personne !

\- Calmez-vous, Minerva, souffla Albus.

\- Que je me calme ? rugit-elle. Albus, ils sont en train de se payer notre tête et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les en empêcher !

\- Nous trouverons bien une solu…

Avant qu'Albus n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit sur Trelawney.

\- Excusez mon retard, murmura-t-elle de sa voix mystérieuse. Les oracles étaient en train de me parler, je ne voulais pas interrompre cette communion avec eux…

\- J'espère au moins qu'ils vous ont dit des choses intéressantes, railla McGonagall sans cacher l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Ils me permettent de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'école… reprit Sibylle. Ils étaient justement en train de me parler de ce marécage que Fred Weasley a fait apparaître dans un couloir…

Tous les professeurs restèrent figés, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Fred Weasley ? reprit McGonagall. Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de lui ?

\- Les oracles savent tout, Minerva ! Je ne fais que vous retranscrire leurs paroles…

Un silence de plusieurs secondes tomba dans la salle des professeurs. Ce fut finalement le professeur Flitwick qui le coupa :

\- Quatre heures de retenue pour Fred ? proposa-t-il.

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et le professeur Dumbledore déclara :

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, inutile de nous éterniser… Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Ils sortirent progressivement de la salle des profs et, en passant devant Sibylle, Minerva se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais sous-estimer la matière de la divination.

* * *

Une reviews fait toujours plaisir !


	12. Une petite étincelle

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Allumer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Lily était forcée de reconnaître que les professeurs s'étaient surpassés. La période de Noël était habituellement la plus calme dans le château, tous les élèves rentrant chez leurs parents. Mais, pour leur permettre d'oublier un peu les attaques de mangemorts de plus en plus fréquentes, les professeurs avaient organisé cette année un bal de Noël dans la Grande Salle, la veille des départs en vacances. Les tables de la salle avaient été repoussées contre les murs qui avaient été recouverts d'une fine couche de givre artificiel, leur donnant l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'un palais de glace. Les stalactites avaient remplacé les bougies qui flottaient habituellement au-dessus de leur tête et le plafond magique faisait tomber une fine couche de neige, achevant de parfaire le décor. Elle arrivait à peine à réaliser que c'était son dernier Noël à Poudlard, qu'elle quitterait définitivement le château à la fin de l'année. Au moins, ce dernier Noël aura été mémorable. Cette soirée était juste magnifique. Après le dîner autour de petites tables rondes, un orchestre avait commencé à jouer des musiques de différents genres, entraînant la plupart des élèves sur la piste de danse. Assise sur une chaise au bord de la piste, elle regardait Maria, sa meilleure amie depuis leur premier voyage en train, danser avec Sirius qui l'avait invitée en début de soirée. Un toussotement à côté d'elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées et elle leva la tête vers James Potter. Vêtu d'une robe de soirée vert bouteille, elle constata qu'il avait essayé d'aplatir ses cheveux – bien que le résultat soit loin d'être probant, elle était forcée de constater que ce changement de tenue et de coiffure lui donnait une certaine classe. James esquissa un sourire et, s'inclinant légèrement, lui tendit la main :

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant les manières de James. Ça lui allait bien, indéniablement. En temps normal, elle l'aurait renvoyé balader avant même d'avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase. Mais on n'était pas en temps normal. Tout, le décor autour d'elle, la classe de James ce soir-là, ce sentiment de laisser derrière elle sa vie d'adolescente, tout ce soir là lui criait que l'on n'était pas en temps normal. Et elle était forcée de constater que James avait changé depuis le début de l'année. Il était devenu plus discret, moins arrogant, moins provocateur. Peut-être que la perspective de se retrouver lui aussi dans le monde extérieur à la fin de l'année l'avait assagi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir là, elle n'avait pas envie de repousser son invitation.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle en posant sa main dans celle que le jeune Gryffondor lui tendait.

Elle se leva et le suivit sur la piste au moment où un nouveau morceau de musique commençait. Elle connaissait quelques bases de danse mais était loin d'être une experte. Cependant, elle sentit rapidement que James, lui, savait ce qu'il faisait et elle se laissa guider par ses pas. Ses mains douces mais fermes glissaient sur son corps, la faisant tourner au fil de la musique, faisant voleter derrière elle les quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas retenues par son chignon. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils n'étaient qu'un couple parmi les autres au milieu de cette piste mais, pendant qu'elle tournoyait, obnubilée par l'odeur de bois de sureau du parfum de James, elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses contes de fées qu'elle lisait quand elle était enfant, où les princesses dansaient avec le prince au milieu de toutes les autres personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder. Elle savait au fond d'elle que, bien qu'elle ait passé six ans à repousser les avances de James, cette soirée, cette danse resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, la musique s'arrêterait et qu'elle devrait se détacher de James mais elle espérait secrètement que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Elle avait passé six ans à le détester mais elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait de la classe, un charme inégalable, une attirance irrésistible – c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle le haïssait, parce qu'il était lui-même conscient qu'il ne laissait aucune fille indifférente. Mais, ce soir, elle s'en fichait, elle se fichait de l'avoir haï, elle se fichait de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus lorsqu'elle était encore amie avec lui. Ce soir, elle avait juste envie de se perdre éternellement dans le regard noisette du jeune Gryffondor qui la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse, la rendant plus gracieuse, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce soir, elle avait envie de croire qu'elle danserait éternellement dans ses bras, que la réalité ne la rattraperait jamais, qu'elle ne se séparerait plus jamais de lui. Elle restait collée au corps musclé par les heures de Quidditch, collée au corps de ce garçon qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de repousser, de peur de céder à son attraction.

Lentement, la musique ralentit et leurs mouvements en même temps. Ils continuaient à tourner à un rythme lent, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, cherchant tous les deux à repousser le moment où ils devraient finalement s'arrêter et se détacher. Lorsque la dernière note de musique résonna, James la garda quelques secondes serrée contre lui et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Dans les contes de fées, c'était à ce moment là que le prince charmant embrassait la princesse et lui demandait de l'épouser. Ça ne l'aurait même pas étonnée que James essaye. Mais elle était trop grande pour les contes de fées. James relâcha doucement son étreinte. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une lueur que Lily n'avait jamais vue avant et qu'elle aurait été incapable de décrire. Semblant chercher quelque chose à dire ou à faire, il finit par reculer d'un pas et lui adressa un sourire qui acheva de faire fondre Lily.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, la voix troublée par l'émotion. C'était un plaisir.

Il lui reprit délicatement la main et déposa un léger baiser dessus avant de s'éloigner pour aller leur chercher à boire. Lily resta figée sur place, regardant de dos le jeune Gryffondor avec qui elle venait de passer les quelques minutes les plus mémorables de sa scolarité. Oui, cette soirée était digne d'un conte de fées. Comme elle l'avait lu dans l'un d'entre eux : _Parfois, il suffit d'une petite étincelle pour allumer un grand incendie._

* * *

 _Une petite reviews ?_


	13. Avec toi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Séquence". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Lily, prends Harry et sauve-toi ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

La voix de James résonna et Lily résista à l'envie de hurler à James de ne rien tenter, de s'enfuir avec eux, mais elle savait que c'était une cause perdue. James n'accepterait jamais de s'enfuir. Parcourant en trois foulées la distance qui la séparait de la chambre d'Harry, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle, cherchant à entasser le maximum de choses pour bloquer la porte. Harry avait déjà été réveillé par le cri de James et s'était assis dans son lit, la regardant au travers des barreaux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maman était aussi effrayée. Lily se retourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait ses yeux, indéniablement, mais pour tout le reste, il était le portrait craché de James. James qui s'était sacrifié pour leur donner une chance. Elle ferma les yeux. James…

 _Elle avait 11 ans. Aidés par les indications que McGonagall avait données à ses parents, ils avaient trouvé le quai 9 ¾ et elle était montée dans le Poudlard Express qui l'emmenait vers cette fameuse école de magie, cette école dont Severus lui avait parlé plusieurs fois mais en laquelle elle n'avait jamais osé croire réellement. Elle avait trouvé un compartiment vide et s'était installée dedans, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux garçons. L'un d'eux avait des yeux gris et des cheveux mi-longs, coupés au carré. L'autre avait des yeux noisette et des cheveux plus foncés en bataille._

 _\- Excuse-nous. On peut s'asseoir là ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr !_

 _Les deux garçons montèrent leurs valises dans le filet à bagages et celui avec les cheveux en pétard se retourna vers elle, lui tendant la main._

 _\- Au fait, je m'appelle James._

 _\- Lily, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Enchantée._

* * *

 _Elle avait 12 ans. Elle aimait la magie, elle était douée pour ça et elle aimait être douée. Elle aimait rapporter des points à sa maison et supportait de plus en plus difficilement de voir James les faire perdre au fur et à mesure qu'elle les gagnait. Il venait encore de faire perdre 50 points à cause de la poudre aveuglante qu'il avait mise sur le télescope d'un de leurs camarades en cours d'astronomie. Le rattrapant à la sortie du cours, elle se posta face à lui, l'empêchant d'avancer et rugit :_

 _\- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?_

* * *

 _Elle avait 13 ans. Les mauvais coups que les maraudeurs jouaient à tout le monde l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Surtout, ils avaient de plus en plus tendance à focaliser leur attention sur Severus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à s'en prendre à lui mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne les laisserait pas faire, elle ferait tout pour protéger son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait révélé l'existence du monde sorcier, celui qui l'avait protégé lorsque sa sœur la traitait de monstre._

* * *

 _Elle avait 15 ans. Elle sortait de ses BUSES de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les autres filles de sa classe. Elles profitaient du soleil de juin et de leurs examens finis pour sortir dans le parc au bord du lac, certaines d'entre elles plongeant leurs pieds dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche du lac. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. James et Sirius, en train d'attaquer Severus. Elle se releva, exaspérée par leur comportement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? rugit-elle._

 _Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir posé cette question des centaines de fois au cours de leur scolarité et, comme à chaque fois, la réponse de James ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours pour comprendre son comportement :_

 _\- Eh bien voilà. Je dirais que le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe._

 _Elle avait fini par convaincre James de laisser Severus tranquille. James lâcha :_

 _\- Tu peux remercier Evans, Servilus…_

 _Rogue se releva et, foudroyant James du regard, siffla :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale sang-de-bourbe._

* * *

 _Elle avait 16 ans. Elle n'avait plus reparlé à Severus depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce jour-là, elle avait eu sa réponse à la question qu'elle avait tant de fois posée à James. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? James n'avait fait que voir bien plus tôt qu'elle qui était réellement Severus, il avait compris bien avant elle qu'il était condamné à devenir un mangemort plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. Ce jour là, James lui avait également prouvé qu'il passerait sa vie à combattre les forces du mal, à combattre tout ce que Rogue représentait._

* * *

 _Elle avait 17 ans. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. James avait mûri pendant l'été, sa tête s'était dégonflée. Il la laissait relativement tranquille, arrêtant de la draguer lourdement comme il le faisait depuis six ans. Et elle était forcée de reconnaître que ça ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui. C'était un crétin prétentieux, égocentrique et imbu de lui-même, mais elle s'était attachée à ce crétin. Et, lorsque James lui avait proposé de venir avec lui pour une balade à Pré-au-lard, elle avait cédé et accepté._

* * *

Lily laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue, serrant Harry dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne que son papa était déjà mort et qu'ils allaient dans quelques minutes mourir à leur tour. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur le visage de son fils, sur le visage de James. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Voldemort qui franchirait la porte de la chambre dans quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement rien faire pour sauver la vie de son fils de tout juste un an. Ils étaient condamnés, elle le savait pertinemment, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Lentement, elle referma les yeux et se replongea dans la séquence de ses souvenirs avec James.

* * *

Une reviews fait toujours plaisir :)


	14. Moyen

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 81ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Moyen". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Je ne vous ferais pas le coup du "Je vous l'avais bien dit"… soupira Remus.

\- Détends-toi, Lunard… Tout est sous contrôle ! assura Sirius.

\- Je nous trouve quand même sacrément dans le pétrin, pour une situation sous contrôle, fit remarquer Peter. Et en plus, il commence à faire froid.

\- Si vous arrêtiez de râler, on pourrait réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là, souffla James. Refais voir la carte du maraudeur.

Sirius tendit la carte à James qui la prit avant de s'asseoir par terre, calant son dos contre l'un des créneaux de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Quitte à être coincés là, autant s'installer confortablement… Donc… La seule issue est gardée par à peu près la totalité des Serpentards de notre année. Et je doute qu'ils lâchent l'affaire de sitôt.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas entrepris de vous introduire dans leur dortoir pour recouvrir leurs lits d'ectoplasme, on n'en serait pas là… souffla Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. On s'est fait surprendre, ça peut arriver… argumenta Sirius.

\- Bref, coupa James. La seule issue est gardée par des Serpentards hargneux et supérieurs en nombre. On est bien supérieurs en intelligence et en duel, mais on ne réussira jamais à les avoir sans faire suffisamment de raffut pour réveiller le professeur Astros.

\- Quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi on s'est réfugiés au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, collée à l'appartement de la seule professeur qui a promis de nous faire renvoyer si elle entendait encore parler de nous cette année ?

\- Tu as vu comme nous que c'était la seule issue pour leur échapper, ils débarquaient de partout et on fatiguait plus vite qu'eux en course à pied…

Peter s'assit à côté de James et regarda la carte.

\- Ils ne resteront pas éternellement… fit-il remarquer. Le couvre-feu est tombé depuis une heure, ils ne voudront pas prendre le risque de se faire coincer par un préfet…

\- On les a déjà vus se désillusionner suffisamment bien pour passer inaperçus, surtout la nuit.

\- Ils finiront bien par fatiguer et s'endormir…

\- Pour nous flanquer une raclée ? Ils seraient prêts à veiller une semaine entière d'affilée…

Sirius pencha la tête par-dessus les créneaux.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas sortir par dehors ? Avec un _accio_ sur ton balai, James ?

\- Il est dans notre dortoir et prendra le chemin le plus court pour nous rejoindre, donc par l'intérieur du château. Ce qui veut dire que, en supposant que les Serpentards ne l'interceptent pas, on sera obligés d'ouvrir la porte de la tour.

\- Et avec un balai pour quatre, donc plusieurs allers-retours, ils nous tomberont dessus avant qu'on n'ait pu tous filer, compléta Remus.

\- Je savais que j'avais choisi le mauvais moment pour envoyer le mien en réparation… souffla Sirius.

\- Je pourrais me transformer en rat, suggéra Peter. Je leur passe sous le nez, je vais récupérer le balai de James que je rapetisse pour mettre dans ma poche avant de revenir.

\- Bien trouvé, Queudver, assura James, mais ça ne change rien au problème. Même avec cette taille, on devra faire sauter le _collaporta_ sur la porte pour que tu puisses passer, et ils n'attendent que ça. Non, il faut réussir à partir par dehors, sans ouvrir la porte.

\- Les créneaux sont trop raides pour que j'arrive à les descendre, même sous ma forme de rat… soupira Peter.

\- Un sortilège de lévitation qu'on se lancerait les uns sur les autres pour descendre doucement, ce serait possible, à votre avis ? réfléchit Sirius.

\- Pas sans quelqu'un déjà en bas pour prendre le relai, répondit Remus en jugeant la hauteur. C'est trop haut, la portée du sortilège ne tiendra pas.

\- On pourrait bien passer la nuit ici, ils seront obligés de partir demain matin…

\- Tu as vu la température qu'il fait ? rugit Remus. On n'a que nos robes et on est en plein mois de janvier, on se gèle alors qu'il est à peine 22 heures !

\- Tu veux un câlin pour te réchauffer, Lunard ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bon, ça suffit, soupira James en se levant. De toute façon, on ne sortira pas d'ici sans encombres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Me rendre. Je devrai pouvoir les retenir le temps que vous refermiez la porte derrière moi, et avec moi, ils ne chercheront pas à vous avoir aussi, ils seront déjà trop contents de m'avoir.

\- C'est hors de question ! rugit Sirius.

\- Ils ne me tueront pas, Sirius… soupira James. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, mais j'y survivrai. Et ils ne resteront pas là avec moi. Dès qu'ils m'auront embarqué, rentrez au chaud.

\- Il y a forcément une autre solution, James, reprit Remus. Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté. On va se sortir de là. Sans embuches, et ensemble.

\- Eh, regardez ! s'exclama Peter.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la carte du maraudeur, où ils virent Miss Teigne et Rusard arriver près des Serpentards et s'arrêter devant eux.

\- Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient se désillusionner… souffla Sirius.

\- On a souvent soupçonné Miss Teigne de pouvoir voir à travers la cape de James, ça marche peut-être aussi pour la désillusion… Oui, regardez ! C'est certain, il les a vus !

\- Ils pourraient le stupéfixer, ils sont neuf contre lui…

\- Non, ils risquent trop gros, c'est le renvoi assuré pour eux tous…

\- J'y crois pas… souffla Peter. Ils s'en vont ! Il les embarque vers son bureau !

Ils restèrent une ou deux minutes silencieux devant la carte, regardant les points représentant tous les Serpentards s'éloigner avec celui de Rusard. James finit par briser le silence.

\- Il n'y a plus personne… On y va ?

\- La voie semble libre, confirma Sirius.

Il désactiva le _collaporta_ et ils revinrent dans l'escalier de la tour. Une fois la porte refermée, Remus soupira :

\- Eh bah il fait quand même plus chaud ici…

\- Tu vois ! lança Sirius. Je t'avais dit, qu'on trouverait un moyen de se sortir de là !

* * *

 **Une reviews fait toujours plaisir :)**


	15. Une histoire de buissons

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Buisson". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! râla Peter. On ne sait même pas s'il va aimer.

\- Il va adorer ! répondit Sirius. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud, mais on n'en a pas pour longtemps. Viens !

Sirius et Peter s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt interdite, éclairant le chemin avec leurs baguettes. - Celui-là est pas mal, murmura Sirius. Je m'en occupe, vois si tu en trouves d'autres.

Pendant que Sirius se rapprochait d'un buisson de ronces et d'épines, Peter s'éloigna de quelques mètres, scrutant les alentours. D'un sortilège de découpe, Sirius fit tomber un morceau de ronces dans le sac qu'il portait avant de revenir vers Queudver, qui en faisait autant avec un bosquet de feuilles.

\- Il en faut beaucoup ? demanda Peter.

\- Non, une branche de chaque suffit.

Ils se déplacèrent pendant encore dix minutes, ramassant des branches et feuilles de multiples variétés différentes avant que Sirius n'approuve :

\- Ça devrait suffire. On rentre.

Ils ressortirent rapidement de la forêt, portant chacun un sac rempli de branchages. Peter soupira :

\- Si la prof de botanique nous voyait, elle serait enchantée ! On ne s'est jamais autant intéressés à la végétation que ce soir…

\- C'est clair. Mais j'espère quand même qu'elle ne va pas nous tomber dessus.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, faisant attention à refermer la lourde porte le plus silencieusement possible derrière eux, avant de descendre vers les cachots. Au moment où ils arrivaient devant un mur de pierres, une voix résonna derrière eux :

\- Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir, jeunes gens !

Ils sursautèrent violemment en se retournant. En reconnaissant la personne qui les réprimandait, Peter laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement pendant que Sirius se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, Lunard !

\- C'était trop tentant, avoua Remus avec un sourire. Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Oui. Ça se présente comment, ici ?

\- Tout est calme. Je suis entré dans leur salle commune sous la cape de James en même temps qu'un autre Serpentard, je voulais repérer les lieux et être sûr qu'ils soient tous couchés. La voie est libre !

\- T'es le meilleur, soupira Sirius.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, donnant le mot de passe que l'un d'entre eux avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les lanternes vertes qui volaient au plafond, répercutant leur couleur sur les murs de pierre.

\- Au moins, la couleur ne les dépaysera pas, commenta Sirius.

\- Il faut faire gaffe à la façon dont on va procéder, résuma Remus, pour ne pas se retrouver coincés par notre propre connerie.

\- Ce serait pas la première fois, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Justement. Commencez par répartir les branches, une tous les deux mètres carrés devrait suffire.

Sirius et Peter s'exécutèrent, déposant les feuilles et branchages qu'ils avaient récupérés soigneusement dans la pièce.

\- Bien, reprit Remus. Maintenant, trois gouttes de potion sur chacune, mais dans l'ordre. Patmol, la plus proche de l'escalier de leur dortoir.

Sirius ouvrit une fiole de potion, laissant les gouttes tomber sur les ronces. Aussitôt, celles-ci se mirent à grandir à vue d'œil, recouvrant plus d'un mètre carré du sol et s'élevant à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, obstruant complètement la sortie de l'escalier. Un sourire satisfait et surexcité s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius.

\- Je vous le dis, il va adorer ! Ensuite ?

Appuyé contre la sortie de la salle commune, Remus continuait à donner ses indications pour que Sirius et Peter fassent pousser les buissons un par un sans pour autant que ceux-ci ne les empêchent de revenir progressivement vers lui. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis devant la pièce, transformée en véritable forêt d'une multitude de plantes différentes. Sirius inspecta le contenu de son sac.

\- En fait, on en a pris trop, il en reste pas mal…

\- On n'a qu'à continuer dehors, suggéra Peter. L'escalier principal de la sortie des cachots ?

\- Vendu !

Ils ressortirent de la pièce et continuèrent à faire pousser des bosquets un peu partout dans les cachots, en gardant suffisamment pour obstruer complètement la sortie de cette partie du château. Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et observèrent la forêt qui sortait de l'escalier avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Allez, on ne traîne pas, ordonna Remus. J'ai beau être préfet, si quelqu'un nous croise, personne ne croira que j'étais en ronde quand je vous ai pris à vous balader dans les couloirs.

\- Remus, tu es le meilleur préfet du monde !

\- Je n'aurais pas spécialement employé le terme "Meilleur", grommela-t-il.

Ils remontèrent rapidement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, où ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Le regard de Sirius se posa sur James, profondément endormi. En se laissant tomber sur son propre lit, Sirius murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour toi, Cornedrue…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs descendirent les escaliers, traînant légèrement les pieds. James avait eu beau dormir toute la nuit, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le teint pâle et les cernes de ses trois amis.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas été faire un tour sans moi ? demanda-t-il, l'air suspect.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire çaaaaaaaaa, répondit Sirius en bâillant ouvertement.

James grommela mais n'insista pas. Ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée quand ils remarquèrent un attroupement. Fronçant les sourcils, ils se rapprochèrent et les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Une véritable forêt s'échappait de l'escalier des cachots, d'où les Serpentards sortaient un par un, couverts d'épines et de branchages de la tête aux pieds. Un sortilège de découpe dégagea légèrement la sortie, laissant passer Rogue. Ses cheveux, d'habitude gras et lisses, étaient complètement hirsutes, parsemés de feuilles et de ronces. Ses vêtements avaient été légèrement déchirés par la végétation et on voyait clairement, à l'épuisement sur son visage, que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il essayait de se sortir de là. A la vue de l'état du Serpentard, James partit dans un fou rire, rapidement suivi par les autres maraudeurs, puis par l'ensemble de la foule qui assistait à ce spectacle. James n'arrivait plus à retrouver son sérieux, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre son souffle mais retombant dans le fou rire dès que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur l'état lamentable de Rogue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit enfin à se redresser et à interroger Sirius du regard. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Bon anniversaire, frangin !

* * *

 **Une petite reviews ?**


	16. Politique de l'autruche

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Politique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _:_ _Je décline toute responsabilité sur ce qui peut sortir de mon cerveau à minuit sur un thème pareil. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

Hermione prit une inspiration, essayant de rester calme, et tenta d'expliquer :

\- Si tu commençais par admettre que ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione soupira ostensiblement, pendant que Ron reprenait :

\- Je ne me suis pas du tout laissé dépasser par mon travail, pas du tout ! C'est une question d'organisation…

Harry avala de travers la patacitrouille qu'il était en train de manger et partit dans une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle, il demanda :

\- D'organisation ? Toi, Ron, tu parles d'organisation ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Je demande quand même à voir comment tu peux t'en sortir… murmura Hermione.

\- C'est très simple ! Il est 23 heures, les cours reprennent dans très exactement neuf heures. Donc, j'en passe trois à réviser le contrôle de métamorphose de McGo, deux à faire le devoir de potions de Rogue, deux sur la carte du ciel du professeur Sinistra, et ça me laisse deux heures pour dormir ! Ça me paraît simple !

\- Tu oublies les trois parchemins à rendre à Chourave, nota Harry.

\- L'entraînement à la stupéfixion, rajouta Hermione.

\- Le schéma d'un botruc sous tous ses angles.

\- Le journal des rêves pour Trelawney. Pas évident si tu ne dors pas, soit dit en passant.

\- Et la théorie du sortilège de croissance à étudier et connaître par cœur.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- On a tout ça pour demain, vous êtes sûrs ?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun et Ron reprit :

\- Ça va aller ! Je vais refaire un peu mon emploi du temps et… Et voir si je peux fignoler certaines choses sur les temps de pause. Je vais m'en sortir, je vous jure ! Donc, je disais, le programme de cette nuit ne change pas ! Quoi que, je peux laisser tomber les deux heures de sommeil et prendre dix minutes pour inventer un rêve à mettre dans le journal. Donc, je peux commencer le devoir de Chourave, je devrais en faire les trois quarts avant de devoir retourner en cours. J'aurais fait la métamorphose dans la nuit, donc ce sera bon pour huit heures. Ensuite, on a dix minutes de pause avant la DCFM, donc je peux profiter d'une salle libre pour m'entraîner à la stupéfixion pendant ce temps là. On peut espérer que le cours de sortilèges d'aujourd'hui ne porte que sur la théorie, ça me laisserait le temps de faire le schéma. Et s'il nous laisse sortir avec un peu d'avance comme il le fait parfois, je pourrais réviser encore un peu. Je vous le dis, ça va le faire, il n'y a aucun problème !

Harry et Hermione le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avec un regard blasé avant que la jeune fille ne soupire :

\- Tu sais que les moldus ont inventé une expression parfaite pour décrire ce que tu es en train de faire ? Ça s'appelle faire la politique de l'autruche…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une autruche vient faire là-dedans ? On a ça à travailler aussi pour les soins aux créatures magiques ?

* * *

 **Une petite reviews ?**


	17. Jalousie

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jalousie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Il n'était pas censé être jaloux. Peter le savait pertinemment, dès qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, il arrivait à cette évidence. Il n'était pas censé être jaloux d'eux.

La jalousie apparaissait quand d'autres avaient quelque chose que l'on ne possédait pas soi-même. Or, dans ce cas présent, il possédait tout – ou du moins pas mal de choses. James et Sirius étaient incroyablement doués en magie, populaires, adorés et admirés – tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Il aurait eu des raisons d'être jaloux, mais ce raisonnement se heurtait à un fait indéniable : ils lui faisaient profiter de tout ça.

Il n'était pas doué en magie mais James et Sirius consacraient leur temps libre à l'aider à s'améliorer, à l'entraîner, lui expliquant la théorie des sortilèges encore et encore avec toujours la même patience jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à les faire aussi bien qu'eux. Il avait même réussi à devenir un animagus lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, alors que des dizaines de sorciers n'avaient pas assez d'une vie entière pour y parvenir. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de leur talent en magie, puisqu'ils l'aidaient activement à devenir aussi doué qu'eux.

Il n'était pas populaire mais les maraudeurs l'étaient. Ce groupe de quatre Gryffondors qui faisait les quatre-cents coups dans tout Poudlard et passait plus de temps en retenue qu'en cours était rapidement devenu célèbre dans toute l'école. Leurs visages et leurs mauvais coups étaient connus et reconnus de tout le monde, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Lui-même avait parfois l'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas savoir par quel miracle deux personnes aussi prodigieuses que James et Sirius s'étaient liées d'amitié avec lui, mais les autres élèves ignoraient cela. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient avant tout un groupe indissociable et connu pour leur unité et leur amitié.

Il n'était ni adoré, ni admiré, mais il était respecté. La proximité de James et Sirius le protégeait, dissuadant quiconque d'essayer de s'en prendre à lui par peur de représailles. Cette situation lui donnait un sentiment de puissance qu'il savourait et adorait, un sentiment auquel il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. Et puis, leur groupe, lui, était aimé, ils se déplaçaient rarement sans être suivi par quelques personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui désiraient être près d'eux pour assister à leur prochain mauvais coup ou leur prochaine attaque sur Rogue.

Oui, c'était évident, il n'était pas censé être jaloux. Alors, quand la nuit tombait sur le dortoir et que les insomnies le forçaient à réfléchir à cette question, il enfouissait au fond de lui cette jalousie et cette rancœur qu'il nourrissait sans raison apparente envers les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eus.

* * *

 ** _Je reconnais que ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus long, réfléchi et exploité mais... J'ai lamentablement manqué d'inspiration._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	18. S'il te plaît !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Non". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Non, trancha Remus. Il est hors de question que je cautionne ça.

\- Alleeeez ! insista James sur un ton suppliant.

\- Lunard, s'il te plaît ! rajouta Sirius. Pour nous faire plaisir !

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me demandez de mettre mon titre de préfet en jeu _pour vous faire plaisir_ ?

\- Personne ne saura que c'est nous ! argumenta Peter.

\- Tout le monde nous soupçonne, même quand ce n'est pas nous, fit remarquer Remus.

\- On dira que tu n'étais pas au courant ! reprit Sirius.

\- Ou même que tu as essayé de nous en empêcher !

\- Tu ne risques rien, Lunard, on te le jure !

\- On trouvera une excuse pour expliquer comment on a fait sans ton aide !

\- Mais s'il te plaît !

Remus soupira de lassitude en observant les visages suppliants de ces trois amis.

\- Mince, les gars, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ? Ils s'en douteront…

\- Je te dis qu'on trouvera un moyen d'expliquer ça ! protesta James. Tu nous connais, on n'ira pas te dénoncer même si on se fait prendre !

\- J'ai dit non ! rugit Remus. Il est hors de question que je vous donne le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards pour vous aider à les attaquer !

\- Je suis sûr que leurs préfets à eux n'auraient pas hésité ! fit remarquer Peter.

\- Et il n'y a pas de mal à rigoler un peu ! ajouta Sirius.

\- Promis ce ne sera pas méchant ! Rien de blessant, rien de dangereux, juste un peu vexant !

\- Une blague, quoi ! Une simple blague qui les fera rire après coup !

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Remus d'un ton sceptique. Vous, vous êtes capables de faire des coups drôles même pour vos victimes ?

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, on trouvera ! promit Sirius.

\- Rien de méchant, juré ! rajouta James.

Remus leur adressa un regard rempli d'éloquence.

\- Morsmordre, finit-il par souffler. Vous ne le tenez pas de moi et c'est la dernière fois que vous me demandez de l'aide pour vos imbécilités.

\- Lunard t'es le meilleur ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, on te le jure !

\- Je l'espère bien, grommela Remus avant de se lever pour disparaître vers leur dortoir.

Une fois parti, Peter soupira :

\- C'était pas gagné.

\- On s'en est quand même sortis ! Il n'a pas mauvais fond non plus, notre Lunard !

\- Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à monter dans la salle commune des Serpentards et… commença James. Attendez voir. Monter ou descendre ? Elle est où, leur salle commune ?

Sirius et Peter affichèrent aussitôt un regard dubitatif.

\- Me dis pas qu'on a oublié de lui demander ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- On essaye de le rattraper et de lui demander ? proposa Peter.

\- J'entends d'ici sa réponse… soupira James. Non.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	19. Campagne électorale

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vote". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Dans la salle uniquement éclairée par les lanternes qui lévitaient au-dessus de la longue table, un silence de mort était tombé. Tous les mangemorts assis autour de la table gardaient la tête baissée, se crispant imperceptiblement quand leur maître passait derrière eux.

\- Personne ? reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton doucereux. Aucun d'entre vous n'aurait une idée de la façon dont régler ce problème ? Draco ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, un air embarrassé et terrorisé sur son visage. Il était évident qu'il cherchait en urgence quelque chose à répondre à son maître et il proposa précipitamment :

\- Vous faire élire ?

Voldemort s'immobilisa net, son regard incrédule fixé sur le jeune blond. Autour de la table, certains mangemorts s'étaient encore plus tassés sur leur chaise, craignant que sa réponse ne déclenche la fureur de leur maître. Celui-ci finit par demander avec un demi-sourire :

\- Sans doute t'ai-je mal compris… Voudrais-tu répéter ?

Draco savait très bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait dit et que cette façade intéressée n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Un mot de trop et sa fureur se déchaînerait sur lui. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Vous faire élire, reprit doucement Draco. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons toujours essayé de prendre le pouvoir par la force. Et, malgré votre toute-puissance, mon Seigneur, nous sommes forcés de constater que notre nombre ne nous permet pas de prendre ce pouvoir si la communauté magique s'oppose à nous en bloc. Mais de nouvelles élections doivent être organisées au plus tard l'année prochaine, pour choisir un nouveau ministre de la magie. Pourquoi ne pas vous présenter ? Même les idiots qui refusent de reconnaître votre suprématie à l'heure actuelle seront obligés de s'incliner quand la majorité du pays vous aura choisi comme ministre.

Le jeune blond termina sa tirade en respirant lentement, s'attendant d'une seconde à l'autre à recevoir un sortilège de torture de la part de son maître. Mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre :

\- Ton idée pourrait tenir la route, Draco… Mais tu en as toi-même pointé le défaut. Nous n'avons pas encore soumis à ma suprématie suffisamment de fidèles. A quoi bon tenter de remporter cette élection, si notre nombre ne nous permet pas d'atteindre le nombre de votes nécessaires ?

\- Il reste encore un an ! proposa Draco. Nous avons le temps de faire campagne. Tout dépendra de la stratégie que vous souhaitez adopter. Désireriez-vous que nous menions à bien une vague de terreur sur le pays pour les obliger à voter pour vous ? Les sorciers se rendront aux urnes sans hésiter si nous les menaçons…

\- Cela n'assiérait pas suffisamment mon rôle. Les gens doivent être convaincus que je suis la réponse à tous leurs problèmes. S'ils votent pour moi par conviction et non par contrainte ou par dépit, alors mon pouvoir sera total.

\- Mon Seigneur, intervint Bellatrix.

La brune se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de son maître, devant lequel elle posa un genou à terre.

\- Mon Seigneur, reprit-elle. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi organiser cette campagne. Je suis persuadée que nous pouvons convaincre les sorciers de voter pour vous. Il y a tant de thèmes à exploiter ! L'invasion des moldus, pour commencer. Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, ils se sont installés parmi nous et sont partout ! Même les villages purement sorciers depuis des centaines d'années voient arriver ces résidus qui saccagent leurs terres et leur tranquillité ! Rappelons aux sorciers qu'ils sont chez eux, qu'ils sont supérieurs aux moldus et méritent d'avoir plus d'avantages qu'eux !

Le sourire de Voldemort s'était élargi au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Bellatrix. D'un geste, il l'invita à se relever.

\- Je dois avouer que cette idée m'apparaît très intéressante. Très bien, Bellatrix, je te charge de trouver nos thèmes de campagne. Draco, serais-tu en mesure de gérer les sondages ? Nous devons savoir quelles catégories de personnes ne sont actuellement pas prêtes à voter pour moi afin d'étudier leurs préoccupations et d'adapter notre programme pour les convaincre. Tu transmettras tes résultats directement à Bellatrix. Lucius, tu as toujours tes entrées auprès du directeur de l'impression de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr, Maître, répondit celui-ci. J'allais à l'instant vous proposer d'utiliser mes relations pour obtenir l'impression de vos affiches de campagne.

\- Parfait. Narcissa, tu écriras mes discours. Rodolphus, trouve des endroits où faire mes meetings de campagne. Je veux que cette campagne électorale soit une réussite totale !

\- A vos ordres, Maître ! répondirent en chœur les mangemorts autour de la table.

Sur les indications de leur Seigneur, ils sortirent tous de la salle pour préparer les tâches qui leur avaient été confiées. Le lendemain matin, à l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier, toute la communauté magique découvrit à la une l'annonce : « _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres annonce sa candidature au poste de ministre de la magie »_. En-dessous de ce titre surprenant s'étalait une grande photo animée de Voldemort, esquissant un sourire qu'il voulait sympathique et accrocheur, soulignée de la mention « _Reprenez le Pouvoir »_.

* * *

 ** _C'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais c'est tout ce qui me passait par la tête sur un thème pareil._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	20. Girouette

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Girouette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois absolument rejoindre la S.A.L.E ! conclut Hermione en arborant ses prospectus et ses tracts devant les yeux de Fred Weasley.

\- Mais… commença-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! protesta Hermione. A la seconde même où nous parlons, des pauvres elfes sans défense sont exploités jusqu'à l'épuisement pour le confort de sorciers qui abusent de leur soi-disant supériorité ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, Fred, maintenant !

\- Que je prenne ou non ton fichu badge avec écrit « Sale » dessus ne changera rien…

\- Bien sûr que si, que ça changera ! Forcément, si tout le monde résonne comme toi ! Je ne te demande pas juste de porter ce badge mais de promouvoir l'association aux personnes que tu connais ! C'est en sensibilisant les gens à cet esclavage que nous obtiendrons des résultats !

\- Mais… répéta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à répondre ? Tu veux favoriser cet esclavage ? Continuer à te prélasser au coin d'un feu pendant que ces créatures souffrent sous tes ordres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Fred semblait hésiter sérieusement entre assommer Hermione d'un sortilège ou se fracasser la tête contre la cheminée de la salle commune. Avant qu'il n'ait pu choisir l'une des deux options, Ron se rapprocha d'eux et adressa un clin d'œil rassurant à son frère.

\- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas renoncer à tes privilèges ?

\- Ah non non non, pas du tout ! assura Ron. Je te soutiens à fond ! Libérons les elfes de maison, tout ça tout ça ! Je te jure ! Mais je me demandais… Pourquoi que les elfes ? Tu connais les conditions de travail des gobelins ?

\- Les gobelins peuvent affirmer leurs idées et…

\- Pas du tout ! reprit Ron sur un air sérieux qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu avant. C'est ce qu'on te laisse penser. Mais Bill a longtemps travaillé avec eux, à Gringotts, et la vérité n'est pas toute rose. Ils aiment l'argent, et les sorciers exploitent cette particularité. Ils leur ont jeté un sortilège de confusion qui leur laisse penser qu'ils ne verront plus jamais une seule pièce de monnaie s'ils partent de Gringotts. Du coup, ils y restent et y travaillent, là encore pour notre confort. Mais c'est soigneusement caché ! Et puis, leur salaire… Tu as une idée de combien ils touchent ? Il est hors de question qu'ils possèdent un seul de ces gallions !

\- Ce… C'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! C'est Bill qui m'a raconté tout ça… Renseigne-toi un peu, tu verras !

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse faire ça !

La jeune fille partit en trombe et Ron esquissa un sourire victorieux.

\- Alors là, chapeau ! le félicita Fred. Je pensais pas réussir à m'en débarrasser !

\- Il suffit de la connaître. Cette fille est une vraie girouette, il suffit d'arriver à la faire changer d'avis et de préoccupation… Quand elle aura créé son association pour la protection des gobelins, on lui parlera des Pitiponks…

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	21. A cette allure

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Allure". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Tout le monde a-t-il bien compris ? demanda Sirius avec un ton professoral.

Peter acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, Remus soupira en levant à peine un œil de son livre pour le regarder et James fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on a de quoi tenir la semaine ?

\- Mais oui ! assura Sirius. La semaine de nos 17 ans à tous les deux, on doit fêter ça comme il se doit ! Donc, lundi, quelques heures avant que tout le monde ne se lève, on va jeter un sortilège glissant sur l'escalier des cachots pour que tous les Serpentards qui essaieront de passer se retrouvent en bas sur les fesses.

\- Jusque là, ça me va, confirma James.

\- Mardi, reprit Sirius, on refait toute la décoration de la Grande Salle – murs, tables, bancs et bannières des quatre maisons – en rose bonbon.

\- Ça c'est drôle ! précisa Remus. Vous voudriez pas vous contenter de trucs dans ce style là ?

\- Un peu d'originalité, Lunard ! Mercredi, on lâche une horde de rats dans les toilettes des filles à l'heure où elles sont remplies, à la récréation. Non, Queudver, tu ne te joins _pas_ à eux pour en profiter !

\- Mais, euh…

\- Jeudi, c'est le jour même de nos anniversaires, donc on donne tout. Sortilèges de pousse-cheveux sur chaque Serpentard qu'on croise, pétards explosifs dans le couloir de sortilèges et on soudoie Peeves pour qu'il saccage l'aile ouest du château.

Remus soupira ostensiblement pendant que James souriait avec un air entendu.

\- Vendredi, on redescend un peu, on se contente d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines pour que tous les plats des autres tables que la notre soient remplis d'ectoplasme.

\- Il faudra faire gaffe à ne pas se tromper de table, fit remarquer Peter, on aurait l'air malins…

\- Samedi, pendant notre entraînement de Quidditch, on en profite pour saboter ceux des autres équipes pour qu'ils ne volent qu'à reculons.

\- Ils mettront plusieurs jours à s'en rendre compte, ça casse un peu le fait de faire un coup par semaine…

\- C'est le geste qui compte. Et dimanche, on dort parce que tous ces coups nous auront coûtés pas mal d'heures de sommeil en moins. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Moi, j'en ai une, annonça Remus en reposant son livre.

\- Je t'écoute Lunard ?

\- Tu es seulement conscient qu'à cette allure, vous n'aurez même pas le temps d'atteindre la date de votre anniversaire avant d'être renvoyés ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	22. Turbulence

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Turbulence". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Rose, reviens là ! Hugo, non, tu ne touches PAS à ça !

Ron tira sa baguette et parvint de justesse à faire léviter la pile de papiers que son fils âgé d'un an et demi était en train de se faire tomber dessus. D'un geste de la main, il reposa la pile tremblante sur une étagère en hauteur avant de se précipiter vers son fils.

\- Tu te rends compte que cette pile était plus haute que toi ? Tu aurais pu t'étouffer dessous ! Tu ne veux pas jouer avec la centaine de jouets que tu as dans le salon ?

\- Agaaaaa ! répondit son fils avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent Ron dubitatif, il partit à quatre pattes vers la vaisselle qui était en train de se faire toute seule au-dessus de l'évier, essayant de grimper sur une chaise pour pouvoir l'attraper.

\- Dans le salon, j'ai dit !

Il rattrapa rapidement son fils et le prit sous les aisselles pour le ramener vers la pièce principale. Aussitôt, celui-ci fondit en larmes, manifestant sa colère et son désaccord par de longs hurlements tout en se débattant.

\- Et avec le sourire ! rajouta Ron en reposant le bébé au milieu de ses jouets.

Il soupira légèrement en voyant le garçon se calmer en prenant un de ses jouets. Il savoura pendant de longues secondes le silence qui était retombé dans la maison avant de se souvenir de la règle numéro un des jeunes parents : Le silence, c'est suspect.

\- ROOOOOSE ! Tu es partie faire quoi encore ?

Il repartit en courant dans la maison, passant sa tête dans toutes les pièces avant de trouver sa fille de quatre ans dans la salle de bains, occupée à vider par terre soigneusement chaque flacon de savon ou de shampoing qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non mais tu te rends compte, un peu ?

\- Mais c'est zoli les couleurs qui se mélanzent, papa ! répondit la petite fille avec un grand sourire. Regarde !

Saisissant sa baguette-jouet, elle mélangea les différents produits les uns aux autres, créant un mélange d'une couleur improbable qui coulait lentement sur toute la surface de la salle de bains.

\- Confisqué ! rugit Ron. _Evanesco !_ Et tu te chargeras d'expliquer à ta mère pourquoi il n'y a plus de savon ! Reviens avec nous dans le salon, maintenant !

Il attrapa la main de la fillette et la tira avec lui vers la pièce principale. Vide.

\- HUGOOO !

Une heure – qui lui parut en durer cinq – s'écoula encore avant qu'il ne parvienne à faire manger et coucher ses deux enfants. Le calme était retombé et il s'était effondré d'épuisement dans son canapé depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione transplana dans l'entrée. Elle avait prévenu Ron qu'une réunion au ministère s'était éternisée et qu'elle mettrait du temps à rentrer.

\- Désolée, grommela-t-elle, j'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais… Ça a été avec les petits ?

\- J'ai survécu… soupira-t-il. Ils sont turbulents au possible, c'est inimaginable !

Un léger sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Ce sont tes enfants, et les neveux de Fred et Georges, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	23. Une histoire d'ailes

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Aile". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Vous êtes conscients que c'est… Risqué ? hasarda Remus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, tout est calculé !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas faire ça sur des balais… Ce serait… Tellement plus simple !

\- _Trop_ simple, précisa James. C'est bien le problème… On fait dans l'originalité, nous !

\- J'appellerai plutôt ça du ridicule, en fait… soupira le préfet.

\- Mais non ! argumenta Sirius. De l'originalité, de la surprise, une touche d'inventivité…

\- Et on rigolera bien ! renchérit Peter. On va entrer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, avec ce coup, tu vas voir !

\- Si vraiment ils rééditent ce livre pour vous intégrer dedans, je jure de ne plus jamais le lire…

\- Relax Lunard ! reprit James. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas participer parce que tu as un poste de préfet à conserver mais… Dans ce cas, va t'asseoir et profite du spectacle !

Remus soupira et s'éloigna après avoir grommelé quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Je vous aurais prévenus ». Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la Grande Salle, James se retourna vers Sirius et Peter.

\- Queudver, Patmol, prêts ?

\- Prêt ! confirmèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils trinquèrent rapidement avec leurs fioles de potion respectives avant de les avaler d'une traite.

* * *

Remus avait beau s'y attendre, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux lorsque des cris mi-apeurés mi-impressionnés retentirent dans le hall d'entrée. Les cris se rapprochèrent de la Grande Salle et, avant que les élèves en train de manger n'aient eu le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, trois personnes entrèrent en volant. Littéralement. De grandes ailes blanches étaient apparues dans leurs dos, déchirant leurs robes et leur permettant de survoler les tables avec une facilité impressionnante et légèrement terrifiante. Ils semblaient maîtriser leurs ailes aussi facilement que leurs bras qui larguaient des bombabouses et des pétards explosifs sur toutes les tables, provoquant le chaos général dans la salle.

Contrairement aux élèves qui partaient en hurlant, qui les observaient avec fascination ou qui essayaient de s'abriter de leurs projectiles sous les tables, Remus n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Il savait que ses amis ne viseraient pas la table des Gryffondors et le temps passé avec eux l'avait lassé de ce genre d'inventions dont eux seuls avaient le secret. En revanche, il fut surpris par le cri apeuré de Peter. Il leva les yeux pour voir ses ailes se rétracter à une vitesse folle, laissant le Gryffondor à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol sans aucun support. Il agita violemment ses bras et ses jambes pendant qu'il chutait violemment sur un banc qui amortit légèrement sa chute avant de se renverser sous son poids, le coinçant sous lui. Avant que Remus n'ait pu se lever pour lui venir en aide, un autre cri surpris résonna au-dessus de lui et Sirius plongea vers la table des Serpentards sur laquelle il se dirigeait en vol plané. Il finit par la percuter tout en continuant de glisser dessus, emporté par son élan, renversant la plupart des couverts, plats et jus de citrouille qui s'y trouvaient. Un coup d'œil autour de la salle lui permit enfin de trouver James, accroché de toutes ses forces à une bannière Serdaigle qui commençait à se déchirer sous son poids.

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la Grande Salle, personne n'arrivant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Remus se leva en sortant de son sac de cours l'appareil photo qu'il avait initialement pris pour pouvoir faire des photos des pitiponks lors du soin aux créatures magiques. Impassible, il se déplaça dans la salle jusqu'à avoir une photo de Peter, allongé à plat ventre et immobilisé par un banc renversé sur lui, de Sirius, étalé sur une table avec un plat de ragoût sur le ventre, ses vêtements complètement trempés de jus de citrouille et plusieurs parts de tarte à la mélasse sur la tête, et de James, toujours accroché désespérément à la bannière à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Devant leurs regards dubitatifs, Remus lança :

\- C'est pour illustrer la page qui parlera de vous dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	24. Etre une Serpentard

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bizarre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Quand on parle des Serpentards, on entend souvent les mêmes adjectifs revenir : Méchants, vicieux, manipulateurs, rusés, calculateurs… Mais il y en a un, que j'ai entendu récemment, et qui m'a fait réfléchir. On m'a dit que, avant tout, les Serpentards étaient bizarres. Tout bien réfléchi, c'est peut-être la définition que je préfère. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Nous ne sommes pas méchants. Enfin pas tout le temps. Et pas quand on nous laisse le choix de faire autrement. Non non, sérieusement, je vous jure, arrêtez de ricaner avec votre regard sceptique ! Disons juste… Qu'on sait ce qu'on veut. On aimerait, sincèrement, trouver une solution qui arrangera tout le monde, mettra tout le monde d'accord et fera que tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Sauf que dans les faits, ça se passe rarement comme ça. Alors on fait passer nos intérêts en premier, parce que seuls les Poufsouffles acceptent de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est vrai, parfois, obtenir ce qu'on veut nécessitera un peu de franc-parler et de manipulation. Mais je vous jure qu'à la base, nos objectifs étaient très louables ! On voudrait bien ne pas recourir à ces coups tordus pour arriver à nos fins, et certains d'entre nous n'aiment vraiment pas craquer et y avoir recours ! Mais des fois, on n'a juste pas le choix. Quand on doit choisir, on se protège nous-mêmes et nos proches – et tant pis pour les autres.

Parce que oui, être Serpentard, ce n'est pas être individualiste. Bien au contraire. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes la maison la plus soudée et solidaire de Poudlard. Demandez aux premières années comment ils ont vécu leur première soirée à l'école. Les Gryffondors vous diront que leur préfet les a laissés dans leur salle commune avec une simple indication sur l'endroit où étaient leurs dortoirs. Les Serdaigles raconteront qu'on leur a rabâchés qu'il n'était pas acceptable de faire exploser le monde avec leurs expériences – même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manque. Les Poufsouffles évoqueront le fait que beaucoup leur auront glissé un petit mot gentil pour leur dire de ne pas hésiter à demander en cas de besoin. Mais nous sommes les seuls à accueillir les nouveaux Serpentards comme ils le méritent, à leur faire sentir que, même si on connaît à peine leur nom, ils font déjà partie intégrante de notre famille et de notre communauté. Nous sommes les seuls – avec peut-être certains Gryffondors qui auraient pu avoir le choix de venir chez nous - à être prêts à déplacer des montagnes pour venir en aide à un proche en difficulté.

On est manipulateurs. Ce serait inutile de le nier ou de faire croire l'inverse, clairement. Sauf que là encore, notre manipulation nous sert à remplir des objectifs tout à fait louables ! Non, je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de rire et de me laisser parler ! Des objectifs tout à fait louables, je disais donc. Parce que cette manipulation sert aussi – et surtout – à se faire bien voir en société. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir manier les mots et les phrases de façon à dire ce que nous voulons dire de façon socialement acceptable. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir jouer avec les événements, les contraintes que nous pouvons avoir et les gens que nous voulons satisfaire, de façon à honorer tous les objectifs que nous nous étions fixés. Alors parfois, oui, on est bien obligés de tricher et d'influencer le destin pour que tout aille dans notre sens. Mais si vous voulez dire ce que vous pensez à quelqu'un de façon franche mais que vous vous demandez comment faire pour ne pas le vexer pour autant… Sérieusement, demandez à un Serpentard.

On est obsédés par le contrôle. Quoi que, ce n'est pas une obsession, plutôt un besoin. Si vous voulez venir à bout des nerfs d'un Serpentard, mettez-le dans une situation qu'il n'aura pas prévue et anticipée. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Nous sommes calculateurs, et nous utilisons ce point pour nous sortir des pires situations : Ces situations, on les aura déjà imaginées, réfléchies et on aura trouvé à l'avance comment s'en sortir si jamais elles viennent à se produire. C'est parfois usant, je vous jure, de ressentir ce besoin incontrôlable de réfléchir des heures à chaque hypothèse, chaque scénario susceptible d'arriver, même le plus improbable, de se poser des questions et d'y trouver des réponses qui, souvent, ne serviront à rien parce que ces scénarii ne se produiront finalement pas. Mais la satisfaction et l'assurance qu'on ressent quand on tombe véritablement dans ces pétrins valent toutes les prises de tête au monde. Un Serpentard saura immédiatement comment réagir, quoi dire, quoi faire, par où passer pour se sortir des pires pétrins – et c'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez adorer avoir un Serpentard comme meilleur ami. Peu importe la situation, il prendra les choses en main avec une rapidité et une efficacité inégalables.

Alors, c'est vrai, dit comme ça, ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais c'est peut-être le mot qui nous décrit le mieux, en fin de compte. On est déterminés mais solidaires, manipulateurs mais diplomates, obsédés du contrôle mais prévoyants et souvent d'un grand secours. Parfois, c'est usant. Souvent, on se rassure en se rappelant que notre côté Serpentard nous sortira des pires situations et nous permettra de garder la tête hors de l'eau. D'amener nos vies là où on veut qu'elles aillent, en ne laissant personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin – mais en acceptant quiconque voudra marcher à nos côtés. Alors oui, c'est vrai que devant toutes ces explications et ces contradictions qui se passent en permanence dans nos têtes, on est objectivement forcés de le reconnaître : On est bizarres. Mais on adore ça.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	25. Dans la gueule du loup

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 89ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Loup". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

 **Cet OS est inspiré d'un projet de fic que j'ai laissé de côté pour l'instant. Je l'écrirai... Un jour. Peut-être. Mais le thème m'a bien donné envie de me remettre le nez dedans et d'en sortir cet extrait. Pour le comprendre, une petite explication :**

 **Nina est la petite soeur de James, elle a le même âge que Regulus et ils sont amis. Au moment de cet OS, ils sont en deuxième année et ils font ensemble un certain nombre de mauvais tours qui font que les autres élèves et professeurs les voient comme les héritiers des maraudeurs. Je pense... Avoir dit le principal. Au passage, si cet OS et cette idée de fic vous intéressent, n'hésitez pas à le signaler en reviews, ça me motivera grandement pour l'écrire enfin !**

* * *

\- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Dans les détails.

La voix de McGonagall était sèche et encore troublée des récents événements, mais son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une explication à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Sirius était pâle, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Les événements de la dernière nuit dansaient devant ses yeux fermés et il n'eut pas de mal à résumer :

\- Rogue a vu madame Pomfresh accompagner Remus au pied du saule, hier soir. Ça faisait plusieurs mois, en fait, et il commençait à avoir des doutes. Un peu plus tard, après notre entraînement de Quidditch, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le parc. Il en a profité.

* * *

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Sirius bâilla ostensiblement en remontant vers la cabane hurlante. L'entraînement lui avait laissé tellement de courbatures qu'il traînait les pieds plus qu'il ne marchait dans le parc et il rêvait à l'avance du moment où il s'allongerait à côté de Remus sous sa forme de Patmol._

 _\- Salut Black !_

 _Il soupira d'exaspération._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Servilus ? Tu as tant envie de replonger dans le lac ?_

 _\- Non merci. Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose._

 _(Fin du flash-back)_

* * *

\- Monsieur Black, vous êtes conscient que vous ne convaincrez personne en disant que vous avez cherché un moyen de régler cette altercation avec monsieur Rogue de manière diplomatique ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître improbable… Mais c'était le cas. Enfin, il avait de bons arguments. Suffisamment bons pour que je l'écoute. Et… Il m'a menacé.

\- N'essayez pas de vous faire passer pour une victime dans cette histoire ! siffla la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- C'est pas le but.

Sirius avait toujours son air décomposé et personne ne chercha à le contredire.

\- Continuez, Sirius, reprit McGonagall.

Il acquiesça et reprit une inspiration.

* * *

 _Sirius sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler le secret de Remus. Mais s'il refusait, s'il le rejetait avec un sortilège… Les conséquences ne seraient pas meilleures, loin de là. Non, il devait trouver une solution, une échappatoire, absolument. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Rogue avait vu Remus passer sous le saule. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans le moyen d'y passer à son tour. Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à la cabane hurlante… Oui, c'était ça. Il pourrait lui révéler comment passer, le devancer en se transformant en Patmol pour être dans le tunnel avant lui et mettre en place une illusion de cul-de-sac suffisamment convaincante. Rogue déduirait que Remus avait dû ressortir aussitôt et n'insisterait pas. Ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher._

* * *

\- Une illusion de cul-de-sac ? s'étonna leur professeur de sortilèges. C'était un projet ambitieux…

\- Je savais que j'en étais capable. Et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

\- Si vous en étiez capable, reprit McGonagall, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

\- J'ai… Pas pu passer dans le tunnel. Avant Rogue. J'ai été retenu.

* * *

 _Rogue venait de repartir vers le saule avec l'information donnée par Sirius. Le Serpentard lui tournait le dos, il n'aurait pas de mal à se glisser derrière un buisson pour se métamorphoser. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le voir mais se figea au dernier moment._

 _\- Dieu du ciel, Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _\- Professeur Slughorn… Je… Je revenais de l'entraînement de Quidditch._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas traîner, le réprimanda Slughorn, le couvre-feu est dans deux minutes ! Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner au château, vous serez sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennui !_

 _\- C'est que… Je… Je devais…_

 _\- Peu importe ce que vous deviez faire, ça devra attendre demain ! Allons, dépêchez-vous !_

 _Ne trouvant rien à protester, il suivit le professeur de potions en jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui. Rogue avait sans doute eu le temps de rejoindre le saule, à présent, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il aurait voulu courir, appeler, hurler, remonter dans le temps, faire n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait d'annuler ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait de produire. L'horreur et l'inquiétude pour Remus l'envahissaient comme une vague froide qui gelait chacune de ses veines, chacun de ses muscles. Remus… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il sérieusement envoyé Rogue sous le saule ?_

* * *

\- Le professeur Slughorn vous a obligé à rentrer, donc.

\- Oui.

\- Alors expliquez-nous ce qui a empêché Remus de déchiqueter monsieur Rogue ?

\- James. Il revenait de l'entraînement, en tant que capitaine il a traîné un peu plus. Et il a… Il a vu Rogue passer sous le saule.

* * *

 _Slughorn venait juste de disparaître en direction des cachots quand Sirius se précipita dans la direction opposée, vers le parc qu'il venait de quitter. Tout en courant, il sortit de sa poche son miroir à double-sens._

 _\- James Potter ! James ! James réponds ! hurla-t-il._

 _\- Patmol ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- James ! C'est Rogue… Il… Il va essayer de passer sous le saule ! Il va rejoindre Remus ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es déjà avec lui, bloque la porte !_

 _\- Il n'y a que Queudver avec Remus, j'allais les rejoindre à l'instant… souffla James pendant que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous l'effet de la panique. Merde !_

 _Sirius vit la vitre de son miroir redevenir floue, signe que James l'avait fourré dans sa poche précipitamment pour partir vers le saule._

* * *

\- Vous êtes reparti vers le parc et avez atteint le saule, donc, murmura McGonagall. Sirius, vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se serait passé si vous aviez pu rattraper monsieur Rogue ?

\- Vous voulez dire, si Remus m'avait attaqué comme il a attaqué James ? demanda-t-il, la voix coupée par l'horreur.

\- C'est la zone d'ombre de cette histoire ! lança le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Monsieur Potter a une énorme morsure de loup en travers du bras, et pourtant, madame Pomfresh est formelle quand elle affirme qu'il n'a pas été contaminé. Vous avez une explication à ce sujet ?

Sirius hocha juste la tête de droite à gauche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

* * *

 _Sirius entra dans le tunnel et recommença à courir autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'espace restreint envahi de racines. Un hurlement au bout du tunnel le fit accélérer tout en sentant son cœur se glacer. Il arrivait trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… Au moment où il voyait la porte de bois se dessiner devant lui, il distingua la silhouette de Rogue, figé de terreur._

 _\- Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

 _Un nouveau hurlement de loup résonna, suivi d'un bruit de combat dans la cabane._

 _\- J'allais entrer, mais Lupin… Lupin se transformait en loup-garou ! Il allait m'attaquer mais ce crétin de Potter m'a tiré en arrière et est entré en fermant la porte derrière lui ! Eh, tu fais quoi ?_

 _Sirius s'était jeté vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un sortilège. Il la claqua aussitôt derrière lui et se transforma en Patmol avant même de pouvoir analyser la situation. Les murs étaient maculés de sang, les meubles renversés, et James… James était sous sa forme de cerf, étendu dans un coin de la cabane. Il saignait, énormément, un peu au-dessus d'une de ses pattes avant et Sirius devina aisément la trace d'une morsure. Est-ce qu'il avait été transformé ? Non, c'était impossible. James avait gardé sa forme humaine jusqu'à ce que Rogue sorte. Remus avait eu le temps de le voir mais pas de le mordre avant qu'il ne se transforme. C'était obligatoire. Il_ fallait _que cela ce soit passé de cette façon._

 _Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent. A quelques mètres d'eux, Remus s'apprêtait à charger à nouveau James. Peu importe sa forme de cerf, il n'oublierait pas si facilement qu'à la base, il avait vu un humain. Peter était sous sa forme de rat, accroché au poil de Remus et couinant dans ses oreilles pour essayer de le calmer, mais il ne pouvait pas franchement faire grand-chose de plus. Sirius était même soulagé qu'il n'ait pas eu la bêtise de se retransformer en humain également pour tenter de s'interposer. En trois foulées, il s'élança et se plaça devant James une seconde avant que Remus ne le percute de plein fouet, fou de rage._

* * *

McGonagall soupira, essayant de digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui raconter – ou en l'occurrence, d'inventer – et reprit :

\- James était évanoui à proximité de la porte. Vous avez donc pu entrer et placer un sortilège de répulsion qui a tenu Remus à distance le temps de traîner James en dehors de la cabane et de refermer la porte derrière vous. En laissant Remus fou de rage d'avoir aperçu trois humains.

\- Professeur, si vous avez la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, je suis preneur ! Vous voulez faire quoi, pour calmer un loup-garou déchaîné ? s'écria Sirius.

\- Vous pouviez déjà faire en sorte que rien de tout ça n'arrive, fit remarquer Dumbledore d'une voix posée. Vous ne nous avez pas expliqué les arguments de monsieur Rogue ? Que vous a-t-il dit pour vous persuader que prendre le risque qu'il découvre la cabane hurlante était préférable ?

Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il pourrait sans doute trouver un autre mensonge à leur raconter. Mais pas assez vite, pas suffisamment crédible. Et il connaissait Dumbledore, McGonagall et même Slughorn. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous une minuscule chance de comprendre et d'accepter la vérité.

\- Regulus, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 _\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, Servilus ! cracha Sirius._

 _Sirius se détourna et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner quand il entendit la voix moqueuse de Rogue reprendre :_

 _\- Selon Lestrange, tes cousines ont eu les pires difficultés à calmer ton père, pendant les vacances de Noël…_

 _Sirius se figea soudainement et se retourna lentement vers lui :_

 _\- Supposons que cette histoire te concerne, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose. Je trouverais juste dommage que tous ces efforts aient été faits pour rien. De ce que j'ai entendu dire, il était bien décidé à remettre Regulus dans le droit chemin._

 _Sirius ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tremblant légèrement de rage. Les souvenirs des vacances précédentes lui revenaient un peu trop bien. Son père qui présentait à Regulus la liste de lettres reçues à son sujet sur ses manquements au règlement en compagnie de Nina. Sirius qui tentait de convaincre son père qu'il était responsable de la plupart des actes imputés à Regulus. Narcissa qui avait argumenté que les professeurs en rajoutaient énormément et que ce n'était que des farces d'étudiants. Bellatrix qui rajoutait que Nina était la seule sang-pur fréquentable de l'année de Regulus et qu'il serait dommage de leur interdire de se voir. Le père de James et Nina qui assurait à Orion qu'il réprimanderait sa fille afin que leurs mauvais tours cessent dès la rentrée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une lettre à ton père pour mettre les choses au clair ? lança Rogue. De quelqu'un qui se dévouerait pour lui expliquer que ton frère et la sœur de Potter n'ont rien à vous envier ? Qu'ils attirent presque autant d'ennuis que vous deux ? Qu'au contact de Nina, Regulus va petit à petit renier sa famille et son enseignement de la même façon que tu l'as fait ?_

 _\- Tais-toi ! rugit Sirius. Rogue, si tu fais ça, je…_

 _\- Dis-moi comment rejoindre Lupin et voir ce qu'il fait. Et je ne lui dirais rien._

* * *

Les professeurs étaient restés silencieux. Comme prévu, ils avaient compris. Compris que Sirius avait misé sur ce tour de passe-passe raté pour sauver tout le monde. Compris que, l'espace d'une seconde, la sécurité de son frère avait été plus importante que celle de Remus. Compris à quel point il était prêt à tout pour que Regulus ne connaisse pas la même déchéance que lui dans l'estime de ses parents. Compris que, pour cela, il avait pris le risque de trahir le secret de Remus.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	26. Une histoire d'araignée

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour les thèmes "Punition" et "Araignée". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Hermione transplana devant la porte de leur maison et étouffa un bâillement. Avant d'avoir ouvert la porte, elle entendit déjà des pleurs qu'elle identifia comme ceux d'Hugo et lutta violemment contre l'envie de repartir aussitôt. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir effleuré cette idée – Ron avait déjà du mérite de supporter leurs deux enfants tous les jours jusqu'à l'heure aléatoire à laquelle elle arrivait enfin à partir du ministère. Sur une longue inspiration, elle entra et son regard balaya le salon pour comprendre la situation. Dans un coin opposé, Hugo pleurait à chaudes larmes, debout face au mur, empêché de bouger par son père qui le surveillait d'un air sévère.

\- Mamaaaan ! s'écria celui-ci en la voyant.

Il amorça un pas vers elle mais Ron l'en empêcha :

\- Hugo, tu restes au coin ! Tu es puni je te rappelle, et la présence de ta mère n'y change rien !

Les hurlements du jeune garçon redoublèrent et Hermione renchérit :

\- Et ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça ! Si ton père t'a puni, c'est qu'il y a une raison alors je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Une part d'elle-même était curieuse de savoir ce que son fils avait fait mais elle ne posa pas la question à Ron devant Hugo. Elle avait pour principe de ne jamais s'interroger ou discuter les décisions de son mari concernant leurs enfants devant eux, et elle aurait largement le temps de lui demander des explications plus tard dans la soirée. Elle déposa son sac à main dans l'entrée et un coup d'œil sur les ustensiles de cuisine qui s'activaient sous la surveillance de la baguette de Ron lui confirma que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. Elle partit à la recherche de Rose qu'elle trouva confinée dans sa chambre.

\- Rosie, tu viens manger ?

\- Ils ont fini de hurler ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton lassé.

\- On va passer à table, ça devrait calmer tout le monde.

Elle savait que, avant de punir Hugo, Ron avait dû lui passer un sacré savon, peu importe la bêtise qui lui était reprochée, et elle ne pouvait que comprendre que sa fille se soit isolée à l'écart des cris et des pleurs. Elle revint dans le salon où elle mit rapidement la table avant de faire le service et d'appeler tout le monde. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance pesante, le silence uniquement coupé par les reniflements d'Hugo. Ron le foudroyait toujours du regard, le dissuadant de dire quoi que ce soit et, dès que le repas fut terminé, celui-ci ordonna :

\- Hugo tu files au lit !

\- Maaais !

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Et dorénavant, tu réfléchiras à deux fois aux conséquences de tes actes !

Le garçon partit vers sa chambre en boudant et, une fois disparu, Hermione demanda :

\- Il avait fait quoi ?

\- Ça me met en colère rien que d'y penser ! s'enflamma Ron. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils aussi ingrat et insolent ! Même Fred et Georges n'ont pas posé autant de problèmes à nos parents ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère te dire que je ne tolérerai plus un tel comportement sous mon toit ! S'il commence comme ça à quatre ans, je ne préfère pas imaginer comment il va finir ! Non, je préfère serrer la vis tout de suite, il me remerciera plus tard ! Et il a eu de la chance que ce soit l'heure de manger, sans quoi il aurait passé encore un sacré moment au coin !

Au fur et à mesure que Ron déblatérait son discours sur le respect envers les adultes et l'arrogance des enfants dès le plus jeune âge, Hermione sentit le doute envahir son esprit. Alors que Ron concluait en rappelant que, pour toutes ces raisons, la punition d'Hugo était pleinement méritée, la jeune femme appela :

\- Rose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ton frère, il avait fait quoi ?

Ron pâlit soudainement mais n'eut pas le temps de foudroyer la fillette du regard avant que celle-ci ne réponde :

\- Il a montré à papa une araignée qui courait sur le mur à deux mètres de lui.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	27. Dans un autre monde

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sorcière". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Eh, la sorcière !

Hermione ne se retourna pas. Elle savait, pourtant, que c'était à elle que le cri moqueur s'adressait, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus y répondre. De faire comme si elle s'en fichait. Comme si les insultes ne l'atteignaient pas. Du moins, elle essayait de prendre l'habitude. De ne pas ralentir l'allure à laquelle elle marchait, de ne pas laisser voir aux autres élèves son regard qui vacillait un peu plus à chaque fois, d'aller aux toilettes de sa démarche la plus naturelle possible et de faire attention à avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte avant de fondre en sanglots silencieux.

Elle ne savait plus où elle avait lu ces conseils de lutte contre les moqueries – probablement dans un magazine de la bibliothèque emprunté après avoir lu la plupart des autres livres. Elle s'était habituée aux réflexions, aux insultes sur son physique, sur ses capacités en cours, sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire qui serait aussitôt analysé, décrypté et utilisé contre elle par la plupart des autres élèves de l'école primaire où elle allait. Elle avait essayé contre eux chacun des conseils proposés dans le magazine en question. Répondre du tac au tac pour leur clouer le bec ? Elle n'avait pas assez de répartie ou d'imagination pour ça. Les menacer de les dénoncer auprès des professeurs ? Ce conseil était le plus nul qu'elle ait jamais lu, elle avait suffisamment la réputation d'être une lèche-botte je-sais-tout comme ça. Changer d'école ? Déjà fait, cela lui avait accordé deux semaines de tranquillité avant que tout ne recommence à l'identique, comme pour lui confirmer que le problème venait bien d'elle et non des autres.

Au final, le seul qu'elle avait retenu était l'indifférence. Faire comme si elle s'en fichait, car ce n'était pas tant les moqueries que sa réaction qui amusait les autres. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait marché. Un peu. Les élèves les moins assidus à se moquer d'elle avaient abandonné depuis qu'elle utilisait cette technique, et les autres semblaient trouver ça un peu moins amusant. Pourtant, cette dernière réplique se faufila au travers du bouclier d'indifférence qu'elle s'efforçait de porter et s'infiltra dans son esprit. _Sorcière_. Pourquoi ce mot lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?

Elle devinait aisément d'où venait cette insulte. Ses cheveux hirsutes et indisciplinés, ses dents trop grandes et trop pointues, son habitude de s'isoler dans un coin avec une tonne de livres pour passer le temps… Le parallèle était facile à faire. Mais, étrangement, cette réflexion là ne la blessait pas. Elle avait trop envié et admiré les sorcières de ses romans fantastiques pour s'en sentir touchée. L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'imagina devant un chaudron en train de concocter une potion magique, voler à califourchon ou en amazone sur un balai enchanté, brandir une baguette en criant un sortilège ou juste effectuer un mouvement compliqué des mains pour voir un rayon lumineux en sortir.

La cloche de l'école annonça la fin de la récréation mais, pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner en classe. Elle disposerait de cinq minutes, peut-être dix, avant que son absence ne soit remarquée. Et elle était bien, dans ce cabinet de toilettes, coupée du monde et des autres – mais avec ses livres et ses rêves. La cour de récréation devenait silencieuse. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser par terre, assise contre la paroi de la cabine, et ses yeux se refermèrent.

 _Sorcière_. Ce mot lui inspirait… Beaucoup de choses. Mais pas une insulte. Il lui inspirait un autre monde, un autre futur que celui du collège du quartier où elle entrerait l'année prochaine. Il lui inspirait des gens qui débarqueraient chez ses parents pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Il lui inspirait un monde coupé du sien, sous leurs yeux mais pourtant terriblement bien caché, un monde où elle aurait sa place. Il lui inspirait des découvertes, d'autres lieux enchantés et féériques qui ne cesseraient jamais de l'émerveiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle les parcourrait. Il lui inspirait des découvertes, des potions et des sortilèges dans lesquels elle mettrait toute son énergie, toute sa soif d'apprendre et ses rêves de gloire afin de pouvoir prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose. Il lui inspirait des amis. De vrais amis en apparence différents, mais pourtant si semblables, si rejetés, méprisés et solitaires qu'ils ne pourraient que s'entendre ensemble, se soutenir et se compléter pour former l'équipe de sorciers la plus soudée que leur monde n'aurait jamais connue.

\- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

La voix inquiète d'une fille de sa classe la ramena trop brutalement à la réalité. Ses cinq minutes étaient écoulées. Elle était toujours assise dans les toilettes de son école, barricadée derrière une simple porte qui ne la protégerait pas éternellement. Elle était toujours une miss-je-sais-tout, une fille bizarre, une fille moche, une gamine intellote qui cranait devant les professeurs. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour replacer son masque, son air froid et indifférent qui laisserait tout le monde penser qu'elle se fichait de leurs insultes. Elle sortit des toilettes, s'excusa auprès de la fille pour l'inquiétude posée et remonta en classe avec elle.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle de cours, les chuchotements moqueurs ou intrigués reprirent et elle s'efforça de rejoindre sa place sans ralentir, sans leur accorder un seul coup d'œil. Sans leur montrer que chaque regard, chaque ricanement, chaque insulte usait de plus en plus sa résistance et son envie de continuer. Sans leur montrer qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour, ce harcèlement finirait par la tuer. Qu'un jour, elle n'aurait plus envie de se battre, plus envie d'attendre un miracle qui viendrait l'arracher d'ici. Qu'un jour, elle ne croirait plus aux sorcières, qu'elle ne croirait plus à la magie, aux sortilèges ou aux aventures. Qu'un jour, elle prendrait tout ça pour une fatalité et qu'elle accepterait le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir des amis, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être aimée ou admirée par d'autres personnes. Qu'un jour, elle arrêterait de croire à cet autre monde si attirant qui viendrait changer sa vie à jamais.

* * *

 ** _Je tiens à glisser quelques mots à propos de cet OS et de ce thème qui m'a énormément inspirée. Contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ce recueil jusqu'à présent, rien de tout ça n'est inventé. La situation que je décris ici est on ne peut plus réelle, vécue et subie par des centaines d'écoliers et de collégiens. Peut-être que je me suis un peu trop investie dans cet OS, peut-être que, le temps d'une heure, je suis redevenue la gamine de 10 ans qui rêvait de voir sa lettre pour Poudlard arriver. Mais, si cet OS vous a touché, s'il vous a ému ou fait de la peine, alors rendez-moi un service : Gardez-le dans un coin de votre tête. Souvenez-vous, avant de prononcer des mots pour rire, pas méchant ou juste pour s'amuser, que derrière, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui souffre et qui s'effondre un peu plus à chacune de ces remarques. Pour Hermione, on connaît la suite. Pour tous les autres, la suite ne ressemble pas à la sienne, la suite est juste des adultes qui souffriront éternellement d'anxiété, de manque de confiance en eux ou de dépression à cause de ce qu'ils ont vécu étant enfant. Et ça, c'est pour ceux qui sont arrivés à l'âge adulte._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part répéter ma demande : Pensez-y. Merci._**


	28. Ça

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ça". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Depuis six ans, elle avait appris à repérer tout ce qui était suspect pendant les récréations. Et les maraudeurs, tranquillement installés dans un coin de la cour à discuter, sans se faire remarquer, en faisaient partie. Elle ne résista qu'une seule seconde avant de lancer le sortilège d'indiscrétion que le professeur Flitwick avait inventé à sa demande – après qu'elle lui ait promis de ne s'en servir que pour prévenir tout trouble dans l'école. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le groupe de Gryffondors et aussitôt, leurs voix résonnèrent dans son oreille comme si elle s'était tenue au milieu d'eux.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir examiner ça de plus près… suggéra Sirius. Apprendre à connaître ses réactions, ses habitudes…

\- Mais comment ? demanda Peter. Les profs le remarqueront si on enferme ça dans une cage ?

\- Pas si on le fait discrètement. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Enfermer ça pour la bonne cause ? s'exclama Remus. Tu n'es même plus crédible, James.

\- Ah mais si, je te jure Remus ! C'est comme l'a dit Sirius : On enfermant ça, on peut l'étudier et le connaître plus en détail. Et donc, marquer des points pour la fois suivante !

\- Je maintiens qu'il est impossible de le faire sans s'attirer d'ennuis, grommela Remus.

\- Vous croyez que ça va se débattre tant que ça ? s'interrogea James. Je veux dire, si on le met au chaud, avec de l'eau et de la nourriture, ça devrait se tenir tranquille un petit moment, non ?

\- C'est assez imprévisible, nota Sirius. Il faut savoir ce qu'on fait si ça essaie quand même de s'échapper ou d'attirer l'attention d'autres gens qui voudraient le relâcher.

\- Qui aurait envie de relâcher ça dans la nature ? s'étonna Peter. Il faut être fêlé…

\- Il y a des fous partout… Regarde, l'autre jour, en soin aux créatures magiques, ça a presque suscité l'intérêt de Lily !

\- Son intérêt, pas sa pitié, nota James. Elle commence à admettre que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait voir ça en cage, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne tenterai pas, si tu veux mon avis. Bon, du coup, on fait quoi ?

\- Admettons qu'on envisage d'attraper ça. Il faut commencer par l'attirer. Ça aime quoi, à votre avis ?

\- Un stock de potions d'attirance élaborée devrait faire l'affaire.

\- OK. Je peux nous en procurer pour demain. On l'attire vers où ? Et on le retient combien de temps ?

\- Vers les cachots, c'est là que ça grouille tout le temps. Et pas plus de six heures, après, ça trouvera le moyen de rameuter des gens.

La cloche sonna et les maraudeurs interrompirent leur conversation. Minerva était légèrement rassurée. A l'évidence, ils ne prévoyaient rien d'autre que de pousser un peu loin un devoir de soins aux créatures magiques… Si elle faisait attention à surveiller les animaux qui entreraient dans l'enceinte du château, elle ne devrait pas avoir d'inquiétude à se faire. Elle repartit vers son bureau de métamorphose, et Sirius nota :

\- McGonagall est partie. Je sais pas si elle nous a entendus, mais en tout cas elle a pas l'air d'avoir soupçonné quelque chose…

\- Tu vois ! répondit James. Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser _ça_ pour parler de Rogue !

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(En plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	29. Être un Black

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pourri". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait bien essayé de le jeter dehors, mais Sirius n'avait pas bougé de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé la journée. Il était resté immobile, le regard fixé sur le corps inconscient de Remus sur son lit, couvert de bandages. Il était inconscient depuis deux jours. Sirius était ici depuis deux jours. Sans parler, sans bouger, juste en acceptant les verres d'eau que Mme Pomfresh lui amenait quand elle commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il fasse un malaise à force de ne plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ici. Deux jours que les événements se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. La pleine lune. Rogue qui demandait à Sirius ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Sirius qui lui révélait comment passer sous le saule. Pour rire. Pour avoir la paix. Pour il ne savait plus quelle raison pourrie qui lui était passée par la tête à ce moment là. Et maintenant, les conséquences de son acte lui explosaient à la figure : Rogue savait que Remus était un loup-garou, et Remus s'était déchaîné contre lui-même après avoir aperçu Rogue sans pouvoir l'approcher. Pour une raison pourrie.

Pourri, c'était peut-être le mot qui le décrivait le mieux. Il l'avait souvent utilisé auparavant pour décrire sa famille, pour décrire chaque Black qu'il ait connu ou non, dont les exploits sinistres sont inscrits dans les livres d'histoire ou racontés avec fierté lors de repas de famille par des parents tout aussi pourris. Pourquoi avait-il cru être différent d'eux ? Pourquoi avait-il cru valoir mieux qu'eux ? Depuis que le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor à la surprise générale, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être une chance de ne pas être comme tous les autres de sa famille. D'être moins pourri, moins raciste, moins arrogant, moins négligeant des vies des autres. Comment avait-il pu sérieusement y croire ? Des mentalités aussi tordues et vicieuses que celles de Black, ça ne s'invente pas. Ça ne s'apprend pas par une éducation aussi suspecte que tranchée sur certaines questions. C'est inné, tout simplement. Les Black sont pourris par définition et il n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il avait fallu qu'il mette la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis en danger pour qu'il le comprenne. Pour qu'il réalise qu'il était tout aussi pourri que les autres.

Il prit une lente inspiration. Mme Pomfresh avait raison sur un point, il ne serait pas utile à Remus en restant planté ici. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui être utile. Pour s'assurer qu'il serait heureux et en sécurité à partir de maintenant. Il se leva et sortit silencieusement de l'infirmerie. Il regagna son dortoir en quelques minutes et ne mit pas longtemps à réunir une cape chaude, son balai et sa baguette. Il n'aurait pas besoin du reste. Il descendit dans la salle commune, dont il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

James. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à affronter son jugement sur cette décision. C'était bien censé être possible, lui non plus ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis qu'il avait arraché Rogue des griffes de Remus.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec un balai et une cape ?

\- Je dirais que tu t'enfuis lâchement.

Sirius se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans celui de James.

\- Ça n'a rien de lâche, démentit-il sèchement. Je le fais pour vous. Vous serez mieux sans moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ce qui me fait dire ça ? s'étonna Sirius. Le fait que j'ai voulu tuer Rogue ? Que j'ai voulu sacrifier Remus pour ça ? Que j'aurais pu vous tuer tous les trois dans cette histoire ? Je refuse d'être responsable d'autres morts. Autant que je parte tout de suite avant que ça n'arrive.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de s'assurer que ça n'arrive plus, tu sais, fit remarquer James.

\- Ça arrivera. Je ne suis pas un Black pour rien, James. C'est… C'est dans ma nature, de faire du mal. Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle par définition et j'ai failli vous tuer avant de m'en apercevoir.

\- Pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? répéta James, les sourcils haussés. Cette expression irait beaucoup mieux à des dizaines d'autres personnes qu'à toi…

\- Alors comment tu considères quelqu'un qui a voulu tuer un élève pour s'amuser ? Qui a mis ses deux meilleurs amis en danger pour s'amuser ?

\- Quelqu'un qui a fait une erreur, répondit James. Et qui essaie d'en fuir lâchement les responsabilités.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche ! protesta-t-il à nouveau.

\- Alors prouve-le, lança James. Assume tes responsabilités, reste auprès de Remus parce qu'il a besoin de toi, explique-toi auprès de la direction de l'école pour les convaincre de ne pas te renvoyer.

Sirius soupira légèrement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la moindre chose de ce que James lui suggérait, mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il y serait obligé. Que s'y soustraire serait l'acte le plus lâche possible et qu'il n'était pas tombé suffisamment bas pour ça.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? devina Sirius. Voir un conseil de discipline entier décréter que je suis aussi pourri que tous les autres ? Que peu importe ma maison ou ce que j'essaie de faire, je resterai toujours éternellement un Black ?

\- Je me contenterai de les voir décréter que tu n'es au contraire pas comme eux. Remus te le dira aussi quand il se réveillera, tu sais. Tu vaux mieux que ça, et s'il y a bien un moment où tu ferais mieux de te bouger pour nous le prouver c'est bien maintenant.

\- Alors quoi ? Simplement en restant, je peux décider d'être un peu moins moisi que ce que j'ai été jusqu'à présent ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est une question de choix. Tu sais… Je ne suis pas sûr de t'en avoir parlé, mais… Le Choixpeau avait voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard. Il hésitait avec Gryffondor, alors il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à choisir. Tu penses franchement que je serai devenu celui que je suis maintenant si j'avais fait un autre choix ? J'aurai probablement fini par m'entendre avec Rogue et sa bande, à haïr cordialement les Gryffondors, et à appeler sang-de-bourbe chaque né-moldu que j'aurais croisé. Mais j'ai fait un autre choix. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Ton nom ne te définit pas. Tu as le choix. Tu l'auras toujours.

Sirius resta figé, les paroles de James se bousculant dans sa tête. Il s'estimait toujours aussi pourri. Pourri par un nom dont il ne se déferait jamais, pourri par sa maturité inexistante, pourri par son aptitude à mettre ses proches dans les pires pétrins et dangers possibles. Mais James avait raison : Il pouvait se battre contre ça. Assumer les conséquences de ses actes, tout faire pour se rattraper. Tout faire pour prouver au monde qu'il était un peu moins pourri que ne l'était le nom des Black.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(En plus, ça fait super plaisir !)_**


	30. Une histoire d'automates

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 92ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Automate". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Petite précision pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mes fics HP. Maria est une perso qui revient souvent dans mes écrits. Meilleure amie de Lily à Poudlard, elle est également une amie d'enfance de James pour avoir grandi dans le même quartier que lui. Je pense vous avoir dit le nécessaire pour vous permettre de profiter de cet OS !_**

* * *

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !_

Lily sursauta violemment et se redressa dans son lit pour identifier la source de la musique claironnant à tue-tête dans le dortoir. Elle alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette – les grognements autour d'elle laissaient comprendre que plus personne ne dormait, désormais – et ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir, devant une dizaine de petites statues animées. Ils ne dépassaient pas les trente centimètres, leurs visages étaient semblables aux nains que les moldus mettaient dans leur jardin, mais leurs vestes et pantalons rouge et or lui soufflèrent qu'ils avaient bien été inventés directement à Poudlard.

\- Ils sont mignons ! souffla Maria, assise sur son lit à côté d'elle. Je crois que je préfère ça à la sonnerie de mon réveil…

Lily fut forcée de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, pour un premier week-end de décembre, la musique de Noël qui résonnait dans le dortoir restait agréable – même à sept heures du matin. Elles se levèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Là encore, une autre dizaine d'automates équipés de trompettes jouaient _Jingle Bells_ à tue-tête devant des premières années à la fois intrigués et émerveillés. Lily soupira :

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable mais… Tu as une idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Tu en doutes encore ? s'étonna Maria.

La réponse de Maria avait donné à Lily la confirmation qu'elle craignait. Ces automates étaient à l'origine moldus, censés fonctionner grâce à l'électricité et leurs mécanismes. Réussir à les ensorceler et le faire marcher à Poudlard, avec une action coordonnée, était une idée farfelue mais restait néanmoins de la très belle magie. Et elle ne connaissait que quatre élèves capables d'imaginer, puis de réaliser une telle prouesse.

\- Mesdemoiselles, salua Sirius en descendant de son propre dortoir.

L'air satisfait de Sirius et l'indifférence de James face aux automates achevèrent de confirmer l'origine de leur présence et Lily demanda avec autant de crainte que de curiosité :

\- Ils vont chanter comme ça pendant tout le mois de décembre ?

\- Seulement aujourd'hui ! précisa James. Un peu d'originalité, que diable, on s'en lasserait vite quand même…

\- James… murmura Maria. Tu es en train de dire que vous êtes en train de préparer un coup différent de ce style pour chaque jour jusqu'à Noël ?

\- Belle perspicacité ! salua Sirius. Mesdemoiselles, préparez-vous à vivre le mois de décembre le plus féérique de votre scolarité !

Ils sortirent de la salle commune sur ces paroles et Lily et Maria échangèrent un regard.

\- Pour une fois qu'ils ne font rien de mal, on ne va pas s'en plaindre ? suggéra Maria. Ça reste mignon et… Innocent.

\- On peut dire ça.

Les deux filles partirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner et constatèrent que l'innocence de l'initiative avait tout de même certaines limites. Une véritable cacophonie de mélodies différentes résonnait dans la salle, obligeant les élèves à crier pour s'entendre les uns les autres ou à fouiller dans leurs manuels pour dénicher la formule d'un sortilège insonorisant. A la table des Serpentards, des automates entièrement habillés en Père Fouettard faisaient claquer des chaînes suffisamment près des élèves pour que les septième année aient mis en place de solides champs repoussants leur permettant de manger tranquillement. Plusieurs professeurs essayaient de les neutraliser mais tous les sortilèges paraissaient inefficaces et, lorsqu'ils tentaient de les attraper à pleines mains, ils s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes tout en continuant à jouer une musique qui devenait soudain encore plus aigue qu'auparavant. Sur d'autres tables, les automates sautaient sur les genoux des élèves, se glissaient entre les pichets de jus de citrouille ou couraient les uns après les autres. Malgré l'impossibilité totale de manger tranquillement, l'initiative semblait amuser la plupart des élèves et, depuis leur banc, les maraudeurs observaient leur œuvre avec un sourire fier et satisfait. Les filles se laissèrent tomber sur les places à côté d'eux et Maria dut se rapprocher de l'oreille de James pour demander :

\- Je suppose que ça va être comme ça toute la journée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et encore, on a commencé doucement. Par rapport à ce qui vous attend le reste du mois, profitez-en, aujourd'hui c'est une journée tranquille !

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	31. Une histoire de pendules

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pendule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Messieurs, chacun a-t-il bien compris son rôle ?

Sirius, Remus et Peter acquiescèrent en chœur à la demande de James, qui reprit :

\- Pas de question sur l'organisation ? Chacun sait ce qu'i faire ? Sirius, ta partie ?

\- Je m'occupe de tout le rez-de-chaussée, à savoir les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, les cuisines où je jette un sort de confusion aux elfes pour qu'ils ne nous trahissent pas, et le hall d'entrée.

\- Léger, le sort de confusion ! rappela Remus. Et tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir monter dans les dortoirs des autres maisons ?

\- On a déjà collecté les mots de passe, et j'ai pu monter dans le dortoir des filles d'ici sous la forme de Patmol. Je ne pense pas que les autres protections soient plus fortes que celle-ci. Et bien sûr, pour le sort de confusion. A quinze ans, je m'étais entraîné sur Kreattur, je connais la puissance pour en assommer un. J'y irai doucement.

\- Bien, reprit James. Peter, ta partie ?

\- Tous les appartements des professeurs, la cabane d'Hagrid et la salle commune des Serdaigle. Je me faufile sous la forme de Queudver, je dérègle tout, je ressors.

\- Bien. Remus ?

\- Tous les couloirs du château où je prétendrai faire une ronde si on me croise.

\- Parfait ! Ce qui me laisse toutes les salles de cours, et notre propre salle commune. Si tout se passe bien, notre méfait sera accompli à minuit. En route !

* * *

Les maraudeurs descendirent dans la salle commune, où ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves complètement désorientés. La plupart interrogeait Lily, en tant que préfète, mais elle ne semblait pas en mener plus large.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni quelle heure il est exactement ! expliquait-elle patiemment. Descendez dans la Grande Salle, on trouvera forcément quelqu'un qui saura remettre les pendules à l'heure... A tous les sens du terme.

Avisant les maraudeurs, le regard de Lily se ferma et elle reprit :

\- Je suppose que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna Sirius. A propos, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Ma montre s'est déréglée dans la nuit…

\- Ne te paye pas ma tête, Black ! Comment on fait pour connaître l'heure exacte ?

\- Eh bien, selon cette pendule au-dessus de la cheminée, il est 13 heures. Je pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps…

Lily sembla sur le point de s'énerver mais soupira d'exaspération.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables !

Elle sortit de la salle commune et les maraudeurs la suivirent rapidement. Au travers des couloirs, de petits groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés autour de chaque pendule des couloirs. Chacune affichait une heure différente, tout comme chaque montre, chaque horloge de tout le château. Ils finirent de descendre dans la Grande Salle et entrèrent en même temps qu'un préfet de Serdaigle qui expliquait à plusieurs deuxième année qu'ils pourront au moins se fixer par rapport aux plats présents à table. La table des Gryffondors regorgeait de petit-déjeuner, de café, thé, jus de citrouille, marmelade ou toasts. Celle des Serpentards était couverte de différents potages, feuilletés et gratins, pendant que celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ne proposaient que des tartes sucrées et desserts plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Derrière la table des professeurs, une dizaine d'entre eux étaient regroupés et discutaient vivement à voix basse, visiblement à la recherche d'une solution. Ils étaient à l'évidence les plus préoccupés par la situation, chaque élève se contentant de slalomer de table en table avec son assiette pour échanger les plats désirés avec les élèves des autres maisons. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était effectivement, cela leur donnait juste plus de temps pour manger, les cours ne pouvant pas reprendre tant que personne n'arrivait à s'y retrouver. Remus souffla :

\- Personne n'a encore eu l'idée de regarder le soleil pour avoir au moins une approximation ?

\- Bien sûr que si, grommela Lily à côté de lui. Regarde le temps.

Le plafond magique était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages pluvieux qui ne laissaient aucune lumière passer, et toutes les bougies étaient allumées pour éclairer un peu la salle.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !

La voix amplifiée par magie du professeur McGonagall fit taire toute la salle et celle-ci reprit :

\- Nous sommes forcés de constater qu'à l'instant présent, personne n'a la moindre idée de l'heure effective qu'il est. Le professeur Flitwick pense pouvoir créer un sortilège de temps qui nous donnera cette indication de façon exacte. D'ici là, nous vous demandons de rester ici de façon à pouvoir reprendre les cours le plus rapidement possible dès que la situation sera rétablie.

Son annonce fut suivie de plusieurs ricanements, puis de bruits de couverts amplifiés maintenant que les élèves savaient qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour déjeuner. McGonagall traversa la salle et s'arrêta au niveau des maraudeurs :

\- Vous quatre, dans mon bureau.

Ils la suivirent en silence et, profitant qu'elle soit quelques mètres devant eux, Sirius souffla à James :

\- Comment elle sait que c'est nous ? N'importe qui aurait été capable de dérégler toutes les pendules de l'école en une nuit…

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	32. Mièvre

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mièvre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Je ne vois décidément pas ce que tu lui trouves, Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione. Sous prétexte qu'elle est une vélane, vous êtes tous aux pieds de cette potiche française !

\- Fleur n'a rien d'une potiche ! protesta Ron. Elle a été sélectionnée pour représenter son école, c'est bien que c'est une sorcière de talent ! Oui elle est belle, mais c'est bien la dernière chose d'intéressant chez elle ! Elle est intelligente, spirituelle, drôle, réactive… Elle a de l'imagination ! Tu as vu la façon dont elle a réussi à s'emparer de son œuf d'or face au dragon de la première tâche ? Peu de personnes auraient fait comme ça !

\- Le dragon s'est endormi et lui a cramé sa robe en lui ronflant dessus ! La méthode d'Harry était beaucoup plus spectaculaire ! Franchement, cette fille est tellement mièvre…

\- Mais totalement, tu as au moins le mérite de le reconnaître ! s'exclama Ron. Cette grâce qu'elle a dans chacun de ses mouvements, cette habileté à se déplacer, à brandir sa baguette même, à lancer chaque sortilège ! Et son courage, tu as vu son courage quand sa robe a pris feu ? Tout, absolument tout en elle est mièvre, c'est une évidence dès que tu poses tes yeux sur elle ! Ce mot la représente à lui tout seul ! Elle est tellement jolie, tellement intelligente, tellement mièvre…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide et Harry commença :

\- Euh Ron… C'était pas un compl…

Hermione donna un imperceptible coup de coude à Harry et, pendant que Ron repartait dans ses éloges de la française, elle lui souffla :

\- Laisse. Il va finir par comprendre tout seul.

* * *

 ** _C'est trop court, trop niais, trop bête. Je le sais et je l'assume. Pour ma défense, je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire avec un thème aussi... Bref, avec un thème comme Mièvre. Du coup j'ai choisi d'exploiter ma première réaction quand il est tombé, à savoir aller chercher la définition parce que j'avais quand même un gros doute sur le sens exact._**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	33. Une maison

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Maison". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Le jour de leur rentrée, McGonagall avait dit que « _Votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille_ ». A l'époque, Sirius s'était dit que, si l'ambiance devait égaler celle qui avait régnée dans le manoir de ses parents, les sept prochaines années risquaient d'être sacrément longues.

Il ne pensait pas se tromper autant. Il ne pensait pas être réparti à Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer James, Remus et Peter et découvrir à ce point ce qu'était réellement sa maison. Il ne pensait pas comprendre pourquoi on appelait ça une maison.

Sa maison, c'était sa salle commune, l'endroit où il était heureux et soulagé de pouvoir rentrer après une dure journée de cours. C'était ce décor rouge et or criant qui lui soufflait qu'il était chez lui et qu'il pouvait enfin s'effondrer sur la première chaise à sa disposition.

Sa maison, c'était ses amis. Les autres maraudeurs avec qui il partageait son dortoir, bien sûr, mais pas que. C'était tous les autres élèves, des plus âgés qui le conseillaient ou le réprimandaient après ses coups fourrés, aux plus jeunes qui l'admiraient ou venaient à leur tour lui demander de l'aide pour leurs devoirs. C'était l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il avait encouragée à grands cris alors qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine les noms des personnes qui y jouaient, c'était les personnes qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir quasiment jamais vues mais qu'il respectait parce qu'elles portaient un uniforme de la même couleur que le sien. C'était l'ambiance pesante mais réconfortante qui régnait dans la salle commune, les soirs de nouvelles attaques de mangemorts à l'extérieur, quand personne ne disait rien mais que tout le monde ressentait la nécessité de rester ensemble, serrés les uns contre les autres dans la salle commune qui devenait alors trop petite pour eux tous. C'était l'extase et la fête qui suivaient les victoires de leur équipe de Quidditch, ces soirées où ils étaient encore une fois tous réunis pour fêter l'événement à grand bruit, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne vienne leur ordonner d'aller se coucher.

Sa maison, c'était celle qui l'avait vu grandir. Celle qui l'avait fait grandir. Ces personnes, ces ambiances, ces réflexions qui l'avaient poussé petit à petit à s'interroger sur le bien-fondé des convictions de ses parents. Toutes ces choses propres à Gryffondor qui avaient transformé l'enfant de onze ans terrorisé à l'idée de déplaire à ses parents en un adulte de dix-sept ans déterminé à tout faire pour arrêter la folie meurtrière qui était en train de dévorer leur monde. C'était là qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait mûri, qu'il avait exprimé ses peurs et ses angoisses, ses rêves et ses espoirs, et qu'il avait décidé de qui il voulait être et de ce qu'il voudrait faire en vieillissant. C'était là qu'il s'était senti en sécurité dans un monde ravagé par la guerre, là qu'il avait petit à petit admis l'idée qu'il devrait un jour sortir de ce cocon de protection, et c'était là qu'il avait appris à devenir autonome pour se sentir prêt à franchir ce pas.

Sa maison, c'était son identité, tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était devenu et, quand il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était produit lors de ces sept années, il se persuadait qu'il n'aurait voulu aller dans une autre maison pour rien au monde.

* * *

 ** _Je sais que c'est trop court, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je m'avoue incapable de faire mieux._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	34. Je les ai tués

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 97ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Coupable". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Il était coupable. Sirius s'était posé beaucoup de questions depuis son emprisonnement à Askaban, des pensées plus ou moins sombres l'assaillaient continuellement, mais au milieu de tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses et toutes ses nuits blanches, une seule certitude se dessinait toujours aussi nettement. Il était coupable.

Au début, il avait cru que se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il était innocent l'aiderait à supporter les détraqueurs. Pendant un moment, cela avait fonctionné. Peu importe ce que pensait Bartemius Croupton, ou ce que dirait un tribunal qui prendrait peut-être un jour le temps de le juger, lui-même connaissait la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily, il savait qu'il ne les avait pas vendus à Voldemort, il savait qu'il n'avait pas provoqué l'explosion qui avait tué ces treize moldus. Il savait que son emprisonnement n'était que le fruit d'une erreur de jugement dans un monde où les aurors préféraient voir un innocent à Askaban qu'un mangemort en liberté. Au tout début de son emprisonnement, il avait même espéré que la vérité éclaterait rapidement et qu'il serait libéré quand le monde sorcier se serait remis de l'époque de terreur de Voldemort et que l'injustice qu'il avait subie serait découverte.

Il avait rapidement déchanté, quand les détraqueurs lui avaient fait revivre en boucle le moment où il était arrivé devant la maison en ruines de James et Lily et qu'il avait vu leurs corps étendus dans les décombres. Ils étaient les seules personnes à être au courant de la vérité et cette vérité était morte en même temps qu'eux. Le seul qui aurait pu encore rétablir les faits était Queudver, mais ce lâche avait préféré se faire exploser en même temps qu'une bonne dizaine de moldus plutôt que de l'affronter. Peu importe cette vérité qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler au monde entier, il demeurerait un coupable aux yeux de tous.

Petit à petit, les détraqueurs avaient assombri ses pensées, fait ressortir ses angoisses et ses doutes. Ils lui avaient fait revivre la mort de James et Lily, le jour où il les avait convaincus de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret, les jours pendant lesquels ils avaient été enlevés par des mangemorts. Et il avait compris que cette certitude d'être innocent était en train de s'effriter petit à petit. Car il n'était pas innocent. Même en connaissant les faits, il réalisait que Croupton avait eu raison de juger seul qu'il était coupable. Surtout en connaissant les faits. Il n'avait pas vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Mais il les avait livrés à Peter, et ce fait-là, cette idée-là, personne ne pourrait nier que c'était la sienne, uniquement la sienne, et qu'il ne pouvait désormais rien faire d'autre qu'accepter d'en assumer les conséquences.

Il savait qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, depuis des mois. Un traître suffisamment proche pour connaître leurs faits et gestes, suffisamment avide de reconnaissance pour être intéressé par Voldemort, suffisamment lâche pour ne pas oser lui tenir tête une fois enrôlé. Il le savait, et il avait depuis longtemps tenu pour acquis que seuls James, Lily et Dumbledore étaient désormais dignes de confiance. Dumbledore avait même été le premier à leur proposer d'être leur gardien du secret, et il aurait été la personne parfaite pour cela, il en était conscient. Il le réalisait maintenant. Mais à l'époque, il avait expliqué à James que Dumbledore vieillissait, qu'il n'avait plus tous ses réflexes, toutes ses capacités, et que peu importe sa puissance, il s'effondrerait un jour face à un mangemort qui n'aurait plus rien à perdre. Qu'un coup de bluff était la manière la plus sure de les protéger, et qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur coup de bluff que de désigner quelqu'un de tellement improbable que même Voldemort n'aurait jamais osé y penser.

Quelqu'un de suffisamment proche d'eux pour avoir leur confiance, suffisamment avide de reconnaissance pour accepter ce rôle et à la fois suffisamment lâche pour être certains qu'il se cacherait et n'essaierait jamais de se faire remarquer par les mangemorts. Quand il y repensait, cela lui paraissait tellement évident… Le fait que Peter était l'espion leur crevait les yeux depuis le début, comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles et garder le peu de champ de vision qu'il leur restait braqué sur Remus ? Remus dont ils épiaient les moindres faits et gestes, Remus qu'ils avaient discrètement écarté des conversations importantes, Remus que tout semblait accuser mais dont la loyauté et les principes n'avaient jamais flanché.

Il avait pensé être plus malin, plus déterminé, plus prévoyant que tout le monde en proposant ce plan de génie à James et Lily, et il avait échoué, de la manière la plus cruelle et la plus destructrice qui soit. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts, son filleul était orphelin et parti vivre chez sa tante à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Remus demeurait désormais seul et il n'avait même pas pu avoir la satisfaction de voir Peter payer le prix de ce qu'il avait fait – la mort était un prix bien trop dérisoire pour ça.

Il avait cru tenir le coup en se disant qu'il était innocent. Mais c'était impossible, parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il cherchait bien sûr parfois à se le rappeler, à se dire qu'il avait toujours résisté à Voldemort, qu'il n'avait pas livré James et Lily, que lui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir. Il cherchait parfois à imaginer un autre futur que celui qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, un futur où il sortirait de prison, où il rencontrerait Harry qui aurait alors terriblement grandi et où il aurait une chance de lui raconter cette vérité que lui seul connaissait désormais. Mais, quand il s'imaginait raconter cette vérité, il réalisait à quel point il serait incapable de conclure en disant qu'il était innocent. Il savait que, s'il affrontait un jour le regard de son filleul, les seuls mots qu'il serait capable de dire seraient : _C'est vrai. Je les ai tués._

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


	35. La magie du football

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Valeur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : TOUT est de la faute de Saad Maia, absolument tout. L'idée, les références à Olive et Tom que je n'ai jamais regardé, tout. C'est de sa faute, je décline toute responsabilité sur ce texte._**

* * *

\- Salut Dean !

\- Salut ! Entrez, allez-y !

Harry et Ron passèrent la porte que Dean referma derrière eux et Ron parcourut du regard la maison de son camarade de dortoir. Pour Harry, cette maison était la plus classique possible : Une cheminée éteinte pour la durée des vacances d'été, une télévision qui passait des dessins animés, un lave-vaisselle qui ronronnait dans le coin de la cuisine un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il remarquait que Ron détaillait chaque recoin d'un regard aussi interloqué qu'ébahi. Après tout, lui-même avait eu le même regard quand il était arrivé chez les Weasley pour la première fois.

\- Installez-vous ! les invita Dean en désignant le canapé. Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pu venir !

\- Depuis le temps qu'on disait qu'il faudrait qu'on se voie pendant les vacances… fit remarquer Ron.

Tout en répondant, Ron avait gardé le regard fixé sur le téléviseur qui diffusait un dessin animé de football. Dean sembla capter sa fascination et expliqua :

\- C'est « Olive et Tom », le meilleur dessin animé de foot de tous les temps !

\- De foot ? répéta Ron en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- De football. Ça ressemble un peu au Quidditch, en version moldue. Tu cours en poussant ton ballon avec les pieds, jusqu'à l'amener au but adverse et réussir à le faire entrer dedans malgré le gardien qui le protège. Tu suis ?

Ron acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais gardait un regard rempli d'incompréhension en fixant l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Harry.

\- La longueur du terrain. C'est quoi, la valeur de la longueur d'un terrain ?

\- Entre 90 et 120 mètres, répondit aussitôt Dean.

\- Et ils sont où les buts ? A chaque extrémité de la longueur ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Ron. Tu me dis que le but de ce jeu est de courir 120 mètres jusqu'à un but… Mais regarde ton dessin animé ! Ton bonhomme, là, Tomolive, il court tout droit alors qu'il n'y a rien en face ! Tout ce qu'on voit c'est la courbure de l'inclinaison de la Terre ! Et tu voudrais me faire croire que le but est cent mètres plus loin ? Arrête de te payer ma tête !

\- Mais non… Enfin, je me paye pas ta tête mais… C'est de la télé ! défendit Dean. Il y a des effets, du scénario…

\- Quel scénario justifie que tu voies la courbure de l'inclinaison de la Terre mais pas le but censé être cent mètres plus loin, Dean ? demanda Harry d'un ton sceptique.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, il n'y a pas que le match en lui-même qui est important… Ils réfléchissent, font des alliances, il y a des réflexions sur l'avenir des joueurs professionnels… Ce n'est pas que le match qui est important !

\- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est là et… commença Ron. Ah, au temps pour moi ! On commence à apercevoir le but à l'horizon !

Dean s'apprêta à répliquer mais la vision à l'écran du but qui se rapprochait lentement pendant que le joueur courrait toujours à vitesse constante l'en dissuada. Il garda ses yeux fixés de stupeur – et d'un peu de déception – sur l'écran pendant que Harry soufflait à Ron :

\- Je crois qu'on vient de casser un mythe…

* * *

 ** _Je rappelle que je décline toute responsabilité sur ce texte._**

 ** _Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	36. Promis juré !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jurer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Allez ! insista Sirius.

\- Remus, s'il te plaît ! On se fera prendre si on n'a pas l'appui d'un préfet sur ce coup là !

\- Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal ! répliqua Remus. J'en ai assez que vous teniez à faire les 400 coups pour votre anniversaire chaque année ! En première année, vous aviez fait léviter la table du petit-déjeuner des Serpentards jusqu'au plafond ! En deuxième année, vous aviez volé des filets du diable dans les serres pour les mettre à la sortie de leur salle commune ! En troisième, leur salle commune recouverte intégralement par des bombabouses ! En quatrième, le balai de Lestrange qui l'avait jeté par terre en plein match de Quidditch et avait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que balayer le terrain ! Et l'année dernière, la robe de Rogue qui s'était métamorphosée en ectoplasme en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Donc non, je ne vous aiderai pas à faire cette année encore un de vos coups tordus qui n'ont pas d'autres objectifs que d'alimenter cette idiotie de guerre entre les maisons ! Vous n'avez pas assez d'une guerre à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard ?

\- Mais justement... protesta Peter. Autant rigoler un peu tant qu'on le peut encore...

\- Rigoler aux dépends des autres, les mangemorts le font déjà bien assez !

\- Et si c'est pas aux dépends des autres ? proposa James. Un truc drôle, mais pas ciblé ? Innocent ? Qui fera vraiment rire tout le monde ?

\- Ne te paye pas ma tête, James, vous n'avez jamais trouvé une telle idée...

\- C'est faux, protesta Sirius. Souviens-toi du coup des pendules de l'école ! Ça avait amusé tout le monde... Les profs avaient un peu ronchonné, mais même McGonagall n'avait pas tant râlé que ça...

Remus soupira d'exaspération et plongea la tête dans ses mains tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête.

\- Vous me jurez qu'il n'y aura aucune victime nominative ciblée ? Un tour léger et drôle après coup qui fera vraiment rire tout le monde ?

\- Bien sûr ! promis Sirius, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Juré ! renchérit James.

* * *

Lily détourna la tête pour masquer un sourire amusé et, après avoir retrouvé un air impassible, se redressa vers Remus.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont exaspérants, tes amis ? Je ne sais même pas si je dois les engueuler ou pas...

\- Même les profs n'arrivent pas à dissimuler le fait que ça les fait rire, soupira Remus, l'air complètement désespéré.

\- Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient promis un truc qui ne ciblerait personne en particulier ?

\- Ils me l'avaient juré, oui... Enfin... Techniquement, ça ne cible personne en particulier.

\- Ça cible chaque élève de toute la maison Serpentard, Remus.

\- Aucun d'eux ne finira à l'infirmerie à cause de ça, et ils sont trop nombreux pour que l'un d'eux ait plus honte que les autres. Je suppose que connaissant leurs idées habituelles, c'est une amélioration ?

\- C'est de la provocation quand on connaît les idées de certains d'entre eux...

\- Ils ne le savent probablement pas ! Pour eux, ça reste des chansons inconnues... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient compris que ce sont des comptines pour enfants moldus que leurs cravates chantent à tue-tête dès qu'ils font un mouvement.

\- Ils ne pourront pas suivre un cours de la journée, tant que ce sort sera en place, fit remarquer Lily. Bon, on les engueule ou pas ?

\- Pour ma part, non. Ils m'avaient juré aucune victime nominative ciblée et un truc drôle qui fera rire tout le monde après coup... Je peux même pas dire qu'ils aient trahi leur promesse.

* * *

 ** _L'allusion au coup des pendules fait référence à l'OS dans ce même recueil "Une histoire de pendules"_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
